Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: A Complete Rewrite of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado had has a few new scenes, chapters and edited content. Scenes may stay the same but edited.
1. Still Feeling Homesick

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 1: Still Feeling HomeSick.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_This is my 10th Sonic X fanfic._

_Surprise! I decided I would edit my whole Missing X-Tornado story and rewrite the whole story._

_There will be new scenes, even more comfort and action scenes._

_There will be an all-new scene when Tails flies to Eggman's base to deal with him after he stole the X-Tornado._

_Anyways, I don't want to spoil the story so onwards to the first chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Still Feeling HomeSick.**

It was a beautiful and quiet morning at the Thorndyke mansion, everyone was currently gathered for breakfast at the large kitchen table. It has been a week since Tails and Chris protected a nature reserve after they crashed landed from a battle with Eggman.

Tomorrow is Tails' 8th birthday. Tails was extremely excited that his birthday is tomorrow. Tails couldn't believe it that he was turning 8 tomorrow. Sonic couldn't believe his little brother is turning 8 either.

Ella just finished making pancakes and placed 2 enormous plates of pancakes that were stacked up to 20 each on the table. Everyone became quite excited, particularly Tails since he loves pancakes. Once everything was set up, everyone placed two pancakes each on their plate, to begin with, puts on some maple syrup and cream and began to eat.

Taking his first bite of the day, Tails' eyes expanded in joy and sprang out of his seat with a delightful cheer, nearly resulting in him choking on his pancakes.

The sudden noise startled everyone who didn't expect that. Tails noticed that everyone's was looking and grew bright red in embarrassment.

Tails blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, heh heh! Whoops! I apologise about that everyone. It's just…. I haven't had pancakes since we arrived at this world and I have now forgotten how appetising pancakes are. I suppose I'm still not used to this planet yet." Tails responded in embarrassment, putting a hand behind his head and rubbed it. "Pancakes are my favourite breakfast meal."

Everyone laughed at Tails' explanation and actions. They knew how much Tails loved pancakes due to how young he still is.

Tails was still missing home and everyone knew that. Tails is not used to being on a new planet.

Chuck smiled at the fox's childlike description of his love of pancakes. "That is okay Tails," Chuck spoke. "Sonic has informed me that you are still adapting from being a long way from home. You are forgiven, my friend."

Tails was still quite young and was still taking in what happened and how he ended in Earth.

Tails smiled at Chuck's words but still glanced down when Chuck mentioned home, tears appearing in his sky-blue eyes trying his best not to cry. Tails really really wanted to go back home.

Chris saw Tails' body starting to heave and looked very worried, he slowly gazed down and saw tears building in Tails' eyes. Chris could also hear soft sobbing that came from the young fox.

Chris now realised that Tails was crying and stood up quickly. "Tails? Tails? What's the matter?" Chris asked in care as he wandered over to Tails and knelt on one knee so he could be at Tails' eye level. Everyone else heard this and glanced at Chris and Tails with genuine worry in their eyes.

Tails slowly gazed up at Chris with tears streaming down his face and muzzle.

"Tails, can you please tell me why you are crying?" Chris asked softly.

Tails tried to speak but choked on his tears and bit his lip to avoid breaking down into tears, sealing his eyes tightly.

Chris laid a consoling hand on Tails' back. Chris then realised that Tails was still feeling homesick. When Chris and Tails were repairing the X-Tornado, Chris asked Tails if he missed home and Tails replied that he missed it really bad at first but now he started to like Station Square. He desired to start an engineering company one day there to build strong, helpful and fast creations.

Chris gently laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails. Are you still feeling homesick?" Chris questioned, completely concerned.

Tails nodded, glancing away from everyone and begins to openly cry. "Y-y-yes!" Tails sobbed. He concealed his eyes with his hands, sobbing completely. "I really want to go back home!"

Everyone looked at Tails with sympathetic and worried expressions. Everyone understands that Tails missed his home planet so much.

Sonic hopped off his seat and walked in front of Tails and gave him a comforting and gentle hug. "Tails, Tails, hey it's alright. No tears, buddy, okay? It'll be okay, I promise." Sonic gently comforted the distressed fox, rubbing his shoulder to console him more with his compassionate words combined. "Please don't cry Tails. You know I don't like when you cry."

Chris nodded and also embraced the young fox. "Sonic is right Tails." He comforted, gently, stroking Tails' back to try and comfort the young fox. "We'll be right with you at the very end."

Tails stopped crying and looked at Chris and Sonic. He missed home so bad and wanted to go back. "I'm extremely sorry everyone. I just really miss home so badly right now." Tails apologised sadly. "I just hope there is a way to return home." Tails glanced down and began to break down sobbing again.

Everyone frowned in sympathy at Tails' sobbing as they tried to find a way to cheer him up and restore his happiness. If one of their friends were sad or hurt, they would help out any way they could.

Chris gently rested his other hand on Tails' shoulder and gently lifted the fox's chin so they could look at each other. "Tails, look at me. We'll think of a way to get you all home, I promise." Chris promised. Chris then hugged Tails to make him feel much better and less stressed. "Everything will be all right Tails, I promise," Chris assured as he separated the hug.

Tails stopped sobbing for a moment, lifting his head to meet Sonic and Chris's sympathetic looks causing him to glance away again, feeling self-conscious and upset.

Chris stared at Tails with a warm smile. Tails gazed up to see Chris's friendly smile which Tails smiled back, feeling better than before. Tails felt much happier now that he had his friends by him. Before, Tails was extremely shy when he first met them but slowly warmed up.

Tails gazed at everyone who gave him reassuring smiles. Sonic gave his best friend a thumbs up.

Chris gave Tails another hug to confirm his sentence. "Don't worry Tails. We'll figure out something to get you home, I promise." Chris consoled.

Cream got up and held Tails in a gentle hug. "Chris is right Tails," she added softly. "With Chuck and your help, we'll be on our way home."

Amy nodded as well, saying. "We'll be back home before you know it Tails," Amy reassured.

Sonic gave his brother a thumbs up, smiling warmly. Tails returned the gesture. "They are right bud. Soon enough, we'll be back on Möbius." Sonic assured.

Tails stood there for about a minute before he beamed as bright as a Christmas light. He then gave Chris a tight hug. "Thank-Thank you Chris, Sonic, everyone. I love you guys so much." Tails appreciated softly, trying to avoid breaking down into tears again. Chris returned the embrace.

Everyone smiled at Tails' compliment and smiled at Tails. "You are welcome Tails." Everyone quoted at once. They all felt glad that Tails was happy. Tails was the second youngest visitor in the mansion and they would do anything to help him.

Tails still has to adjust at not being at his home-world.

Sonic hugged Tails also. "No worries buddy," Sonic responded. "We'll return home in no time, I promise." He added.

Tails smiled. "I love you, big bro!" Tails spoke softly. Tails was extremely lucky and glad to have his friends by his side.

He was even luckier to have Sonic as his big brother. Tails had admired Sonic ever since he was 2 years old.

Sonic smiled back at Tails, his best buddy and little bro. "And I love you too little bro." Sonic finished.

Everyone smiled as the two best friends and brothers hugged each other. After a long minute, Sonic and Tails let go of each other and announced at the same time. "Let's eat!" They exclaimed.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _Well that is the first chapter of The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_The reason why I decided to rewrite this story is that I felt like the original was way too long for some viewers so I decided to separate it into chapters._

_Next chapter will be quite emotional as Tails finds out that the X-Tornado had disappeared and he is very very upset about it._

_Tune in next time to see what will happen._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	2. The X-Tornado Is Gone!

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 2: The X-Tornado Is Gone!?**

_**Authors Note:** SuperTailsFan0812, checking in._

_This chapter will be the part when Tails finds out his X-Tornado has disappeared and becomes very upset._

_This chapter will be edited and rewritten so it has the best quality._

_Anyways, enough of me rambling and on to chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The X-Tornado Is Gone!?**

Sonic had rushed back to his seat and picked up his knife and fork. Everyone was so hungry.

With that exclamation, everyone began to eat up their pancakes quietly until there were no more on their plates or any more pancakes left. They enjoyed their milk too.

Everyone passed the plates over to Ella, who stacked the plates up, took them to the sink and washed them up.

Everyone sighed in satisfaction and joy as they are now full and excited to begin their day.

Everyone started to chatter with each other regarding what they are going to do now. Tails stated he is going to work on the X-Tornado, Chris is going to hang with Sonic and also assist Tails to fix the X-Tornado.

Meanwhile, Chuck is going to help Ella with the gardening and cleaning, Mr Tanaka is going to supervise the mansion, Amy is going to assist Ella and hang with Cream and Cheese, and Cream is going to help Ella and play with Cheese and Amy.

Tails got up from his seat and turned to the others in the room. "Hey, guys?" Tails asked.

Everyone heard this turned to Tails and listened very carefully at what the young fox has to say.

"Yeah Tails?" Chris asked.

"Guys, If any of you need me, I will be down in the lab fixing up the X-Tornado. She was banged up after when we crash-landed in the nature preserve last Sunday and wanted to give her a full check-up and a repair." Tails informed everyone. "I'll also give her an upgrade in the boosters, that way we can go faster in battle."

Everyone turned to Tails and nodded. Tails was the mechanical wizard of any kind of plane, jet and all kinds of machines.

Chris knelt on his knees so he could reach Tails' height. "Okay, Tails. Just please be careful." Chris told gently.

Tails gave a thumbs up to confirm that he will be always careful.

"No worries, I will be careful." Tails told them and left the kitchen. Tails headed outside the mansion and towards the garage. Tails walked in the garage and stopped at the lab's elevator doors. Tails pressed a button on the elevator and the doors opened.

Tails then walked in the elevator and stood at the back. After the doors closed, he pressed the level ground button to go to the lab, where his prized plane was being kept.

But that's what Tails believed, he didn't know that his precious plane had vanished. Also, he didn't know that Eggman stole it when he was asleep.

Once Tails arrived at the lab, He waited for the doors to open and stepped out of the elevator, looking around the room. "Okay. It's time for me to work on the X-Tornado. First things first, is to get my tools." Tails said as he left to grab the tools for the job he needed to accomplish.

Tails had set the tool of the bench, he got out a torch and also his toolbox.

Tails whirled around and opened a gate where the X-Tornado was kept, Tails stood there for a second before he realised that the X-Tornado was missing from its position where it previously stood this morning. Tails gave out a loud gasp.

Tails' smile faded and immediately became very stressed out, anxious and panicked. No no no no! Please! NOOOOOO!" Tails yelled.

Tails looked away if he was getting tricked and then looked again, only to see the spot empty again.

Tails now realised that this was no dream but reality.

Tails quickly slammed the door shut and hurried away to a corner to weep, becoming very upset.

"WAAAAH! MY X-TORNADO IS GONE?!" Tails screamed very loudly as he dropped on his knees and began to sob heavily while hiding his face with his hands.

Tails was so upset about the X-Tornado's disappearance that he asked himself, "H-How c-could t-this b-be?" Tails questioned as he sobbed. "W-what a-am i-i going t-to d-do n-now?!"

Tails curled himself in a firm ball with his tails covering him like a blanket, sobbing more harder, trembling vigorously.

"X-Tornado! Why!" Tails sobbed.

Tails loved the X-Tornado very much and it missing really tore his heart. Whenever one of his planes ever went missing, Tails would never ever give up until it was found again.

Tails became startled when he overheard footsteps moving to his direction. Tails gasped and ran to hide from the world, wanting to be alone right now.

Tails quickly looked around and saw a small desk that he could hide in. He dashed under the lab's desk, curling himself in a tight ball and sobbed softly, making sure not to let anyone hear him.

Out the garage, everyone had just heard Tails' loud scream and raced down to the garage and the elevator, climbing inside, they took the elevator down to the lab. Once the elevator had transferred to the level the lab was on, they exited out of it and looked around to trace down the young fox while gently calling out his name.

"Tails?" Chris asked first. "Is everything all right?" He was worried about Tails when he heard Tails' outburst. "We heard you yell. Is something wrong."

There was no acknowledgment. There was only silence. This concerned everybody as Tails was the one who was quick to answer.

"Tails, are you there?" Chuck softly called.

Still, Tails didn't respond so Amy tried to try and call for the young two-tailed fox.

"Tails? Are you in here somewhere?" Amy asked in concern.

Still, no answer. Sonic decided to call Tails now. "Tails? Buddy?" Sonic questioned in concern. "You okay?"

Still no answer… At this point, everyone became very concerned about Tails.

Chris decided to investigate under the desk. Chris moved over to the desk and checked under it.

Chris nearly gasped in concern as he saw Tails was under the table and sobbing forcefully in a tight ball of fluff. and trembling hard.

Tails seems to be very upset about something as he only does this when he was very very upset.

Chris straightened up and yelled, "Guys! I found Tails. He is under here." Chris announced. Sure enough, everyone else looked under the desk and saw Tails under it, they immediately grew concerned. Something was seriously wrong.

Sonic looked so concerned for his young friend. Sonic turned to Chris. "Hey, Chris? Do you know what has upset Tails?" Sonic questioned in concern. "Tails only curls himself in his tails like that when he is extremely sa and upset."

Chris looked at the others and shook his head as he watched Tails sobbing. "I'm not too certain Sonic. Tails is extremely upset. Something serious must've happened to make him this upset." Chris answered.

Tails began to sob even harder now. Everyone watched in concern for Tails well-being.

They could tell that something major had upset Tails and made him cry but they didn't know what it was. They didn't know that the X-Tornado was gone.

Chris knelt on one knee and gently laid his hand on Tails' back. "Tails? You okay?" Chris asked softly.

Tails recoiled back at the touch but shook his head. Concealing himself more, Tails began sobbing even more loudly.

Chris slowly moved down on his knees. "Tails. I'm going to move you to Sonic, all right?" Chris spoke gently as he could. Tails nodded.

Chris gently picked Tails up and moved him away from the desk. Tails held onto Chris for comfort too.

Chris slowly moved Tails close to Sonic. "Tails, Sonic is right there." He said softly

Tails uncurled himself and looked up to see his big brother. Tails began sobbing harder and pounced himself at Sonic making everyone yelp in alarm by the sudden move.

Sonic immediately catches Tails and slowly lowered himself down in a sitting position with everyone looking at them sadly. Tails, who was in Sonic's arms, buried his face in the hedgehog and sobbed harder, trembling.

Sonic's brotherly instincts clicked in and he gently caressed Tails' back in an attempt to calm the young fox down. "Tails, Tails. What's the matter, buddy? You can tell us what's wrong. We can help you out." Sonic encouraged.

Everyone waited patiently for Tails to settle down and stop sobbing. As they waited, they grew even more worried about the young fox.

Tails began to calm down by now and was ready to begin speaking again but was too upset and unsettled to say a word at all.

Ella seemed concern about Tails. "Tails, dear. What's the matter? What happened." Ella asked.

Hearing that comment, Tails started to wail even harder. "T-the X-X-T-Tornado! T-The X-X-T-Tornado is! Aguh!" Tails sputtered out in between sobbing before he lets out a cry of distress.

Tails shut his eyes tightly trying not to cry when he felt Sonic's arms around him.

Sonic embraced Tails tightly. "Tails, Tails, Shhhh. it's alright. Calm down, buddy." Sonic spoke gently to his best friend. "Just take a deep breath and tell us what happened, calmly and slowly this time, all right." Tails opened his eyes and looked up at Sonic and tried to regain his composure.

Tails gradually stopped sobbing after 12 seconds and wiped away the tears from his eyes and cheeks before taking a deep breath and began to explain what had made him cry about five minutes ago. "I was going to work on the X-Tornado. When I opened the doors to where the X-Tornado was kept. She wasn't in her position where I left her. So I slammed the door and started crying. The X-Tornado is gone, and I'll never see it again!" Tails explained before he broke down in harsh sobbing, grasping onto Sonic, sobbing in his chest.

Everybody gasped loudly in shock and concern. Everybody knew that Tails was at his happiest with the X-Tornado and now that it's missing had damaged his heart and he desperately would do anything to find it and repair his delight and joy.

The X-Tornado is also Tails' most special and prized plane and he would use it everywhere and anytime. During battles with Eggman, to travel near and far and to just go for a joy ride.

Sonic gave Tails a strong hug and sat him beside to him, gently rubbing Tails' shoulder. "Oh, buddy. Is that why you are crying? Huh?" Sonic softly asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes, I-It i-is S-Sonic!" Tails sobbed. Tails stopped sobbing and bellowed as loud as he could in sadness and anguish." X-TORNADO! WHHHHHHHHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO VAINISH!?"

Tails' yell had startled everyone. They had never seen Tails in this stage of anguish and distress before and felt very sympathetic for the young kitsune now.

Chris slowly walked towards Tails and knelt on one knee so we could be at Tails' level, placing his hand gently on Tails' back. "Tails, It's okay. I'm certain that we'll find the X-Tornado." Chris tenderly comforted as he gently stroked Tails' back for him to calm down.

This began to start working as Tails slowly stopped crying and his body stopped shaking.

Tails stopped his crying and looked up at Chris with uncertainty. "B-but what if we can't find it." Tails asked, freaking out.

"Tails, Tails. Take a deep breath." Chuck told the young fox calmly.

"But my 8th birthday is tomorrow! What if we can't find the X-Tornado before my 8th birthday?" Tails frantically asked, sobbing still.

Chuck slowly got down on his knees and softly laid his left hand on Tails' Shoulder. "Don't lose faith Tails. I'm certain that we'll be able to find the X-Tornado before your birthday." Chuck assured. "We'll help you."

Tails smiled happily but still looked quite distressed. "Th-Thank you so much, guys." Tails sobbed. "I really appreciate your support."

Everyone smiled in response. They still were greatly concerned about Tails. But they now knew he would manage to cope all right with them by his side.

Sonic glanced down at Tails and helped him up to his feet. "Tails? Buddy? Do you want to be alone for a while?" Sonic offered, sensing that Tails would like to be alone for a while.

Tails nodded. "Y-yes p-please Sonic. I just want some time alone to think about this." Tails nodded. "I'm very sorry guys."

Sonic nodded, knowing Tails wanted to be alone. "Hey, Tails. That is okay. And you don't have to be sorry buddy. I'm just saying that if you need anything, just us know, okay?" Sonic said.

"O-okay S-Sonic." Tails replied while sobbing still.

Sonic gave Tails a tight and brotherly hug, causing the young fox to hug him back. Everyone smiled as they watched the two hug. Sonic and Tails released each other and Sonic gently ruffled Tails hair.

Sonic then hand signalled everyone out of the lab. "Come on everyone, let's give Tails some time alone," Sonic told the group.

Everyone agreed and got back up, beginning to leave the lab to give the distressed fox some time alone for a while and went to continue what they were doing.

Chris decided to stay with Tails to keep him company.

"Tails, do you want me to stay with you?" Chris gently asked.

Tails nodded. "Y-y-y-yes!" Tails sobbed.

Chris then hugged Tails to comfort him. Tails returned the embrace. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will turn out alright Tails." Chris gently empathised. "I promise."

Tails smiled and leaned on Chris, his sobbing decreasing now. Tails was so glad to have friends like Chris and the others.

"Th-thank you, Chris. I might just take a bit of a rest. All my sobbing has exhausted me out." Tails said as he giggled for the first time after the discovery.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Okay Tails. I'll go and let the others know, okay?" Chris stated. "Do you want me to bring you to your room?"

Tails nodded. "Yes please, Chris." Tails approved.

Tails and Chris both walked to the elevator to head back up to the garage. Tails pushed the button on the side of the elevator to go back up. In a few seconds, the doors of the elevator opened up and the two stepped in the elevator. Once the doors closed, the elevator started ascending to the garage.

Once the two arrived at the floor and the door opened, they walked out of the elevator and walked back to the mansion, opening the front door, the two walked down to the hallway and into the room Sonic and Tails both shared.

Tails pushed the covers over to the side so he could get into the bed. Tails then hopped in the bed and tucked himself in the covers with Chris's assistance.

Chris then gave Tails a gentle rub on his shoulder. "Sleep well Tails. Sonic and I will wake you up when lunch is ready or we receive an update about the X-Tornado, okay?" Chris stated.

Tails nodded and yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes and cuddled in the covers. "Okay, Chris." Tails said, closing his eyes and dozed off.

Chris pats Tails on the shoulder softly and slowly tiptoed out of the room.

Chris switched off the light but left a small night light on and walked out of the room, closing the door a little bit so no one would disturb him.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This chapter has to be one of my favourites to write._

_I wanted to rewrite the whole part._

_I felt like this really sets the emotions._

_Anyways, next chapter will be a reference to a Dream a had._

_Turn in next time._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	3. Don't Worry Tails

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 3: Don't Worry Tails.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_This is chapter 3 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_The last chapter was one of my favourite of mine. I felt like I write this scene better._

_This chapter will be fun to write._

_I was going to name is the chapter, Don't worry Tails, we'll get to the bottom of this but the name was too long so i called it Don't Worry Tails_

_Anyways I don't want to spoil it so sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't Worry Tails.**

Tails had just gone to have a rest in his bed and it's been a few minutes since Tails noticed the X-Tornado was missing. Tails was so upset that he had a breakdown.

Chris was so worried about Tails when he was crying.

It had been around 12 minutes since Tails' emotional breakdown.

Chris was walking into the living room where everyone was. Chris walked up to Sonic and sat down next him.

Sonic glanced up and noticed Chris. "Hey there, pal. Is Tails ok now?" Sonic questioned. Chris smiled at his friend.

Chris had a very worried and sympathetic look. "I hope so Sonic. Tails was extremely upset before when he realized the X-Tornado is missing. I do hope Tails is coping okay." Chris sympathised.

Sonic nodded. "Oh, I see. So what is Tails doing right now?" Sonic asked.

"He is having a rest right now. I told him you and I will wake him up when we get an update about the X-Tornado or if lunch is ready." Chris notified Sonic. "Poor guy."

Sonic smiled. "I hope Tails will be okay too Chris. I'm sure that we'll be able to find the X-Tornado in no time." Sonic said.

The two then heard sad and distressing sobbing from the hallway and became very concerned. Tails was still obviously upset by the X-Tornado's sudden disappearance.

Chris stood up and gazed at Sonic. "Sonic, you go and find the others to wrap Tails' Presents for his birthday tomorrow," Chris said. "I'll go and check up on Tails and try to find out why he is crying."

"You got it, Chris," Sonic said as he nodded and left to get the others so they could wrap Tails' presents.

Chris walked to Tails' and Sonic's room to check up on Tails. Chris hopes that Tails was coping okay.

In Tails and Sonic's room, Tails was getting unsettled. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, it didn't work. He was so upset about the X-Tornado's disappearance that he couldn't sleep at all.

Tails tried once more to go to sleep but found it impossible. Tails slowly sat up from the covers. OH! It's not use! I can't sleep!" Tails sobbed.

Tails sat up in his bed and began to sob again, burying his face with his hands. Tails was so troubled that he wouldn't find the X-Tornado before his 8th birthday.

"Oh, X-Tornado. Where ever could you be?" Tails questioned, sobbing in his hands. Tails suddenly was startled when he heard the door opening and gasped.

Tails didn't want anyone to see him cry so he disappeared under the blanket and shifted off the bed doing his best to hide from the world.

Chris walked in the room and gasped when he didn't see Tails. He switched the light on and looked around the room.

"Tails, is everything okay? I overheard you crying." Chris asked in concern.

Tails could hear Chris's voice and really wanted to have comfort so he decided to come out. Tails then gradually emerged from behind his bed looking very upset, he had tears streaming down his face with a very upset look.

"Tails? Why aren't you resting yet." Chris questioned with concern in his voice.

Tails didn't respond but this didn't mean did not make a sound. Tails was still crying softly and started to tremble as tears ran rapidly down his muzzle. Chris took note of this and looked even more concerned about the young fox.

"Tails, What's the matter? I can help you. Please Tails, just tell me what's wrong." Chris gently asked as he got down on his knees.

Tails couldn't hold the tears in anymore and broke down completely in heavy and distressed sobbing. Chris felt bad and tried to think of a way to make Tails feel better.

Chris thought that Tails needed contact comfort and held out his arms for a hug. "Come here Tails." Chris softly said, trying to soothe the young fox.

Tails slowly walked up to Chris with slow motions. His tails and ears were very floppy and his head was head. Tears were gushing out of his eyes in rivers. As soon as Tails reached Chris, he shuts his eyes tightly.

Chris felt very sad for Tails. Tails was only 7 years old. He then slowly brought Tails into a gentle and compassionate hug to comfort him.

Tails looked up at Chris, sniffing. "I'm extremely sorry Chris. I've been trying to rest, but I'm just very concerned about the X-Tornado being missing, that I can't sleep at all!" Tails sobbed, burying his face into Chris's chest, sobbing harder than before. "I just really hope we can find the X-Tornado by tonight…"

Chris's gaze softened as he began rubbing Tails' back in slow and consoling circles to calm the distressed fox down a bit. "It's okay Tails. I understand. You don't have to be sorry." Chris said softly. "I promise, it'll be okay Tails, all right?"

Tails was still crying but had calmed down. "B-b-but what happens if we don't?" Tails asked, beginning to cry again.

Chris gently rubbed Tails' back. "Hey, hey, It's okay Tails. We'll find it." Chris comforted.

Tails stopped sobbing a little and looked up at Chris with tears in his eyes.

Chris got up on one knee and broke the hug, placing his left hand firmly but tenderly on Tails' shoulder. "There is no need to worry Tails. I'm sure we'll be able to find the X-Tornado by tonight." Chris tenderly comforted. "I swear."

Tails looked up at Chris with tears falling from his eyes with a very worried and upset expression while crying a little as Chris said the next sentence. "I know you must be worried Tails; I'm also worried about it too. Don't worry Tails. We'll get to the bottom of this." Chris gently spoke as he rubbed Tails' shoulder.

Tails smiled slightly at Chris as he felt a little bit better but was still moderately upset about the X-Tornado. "D-do you really mean that?" Tails asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes

Chris nodded and gave Tails a gentle hug to confirm his sentence, with Tails returning the hug. "I truly mean it Tails, I would never lie to my friends," Chris promised in a soft tone. "You are one of my best friends Tails. Please. Do not ever forget that. Your friends, grandpa and I'll help you through this."

This sentence made Tails feel a lot better. Tails glowed as he covered both his cheeks with his hands and tails as he looked away in embarrassment. "Oh, Chris you are making me blush. Thank you so much for comforting me." Tails appreciated as he spun around to face Chris, hugging him tightly with a bright smile on his face.

Chris returned the hug, happy that he had cheered up Tails. He was also apologetic for causing Tails to blush. Sonic had informed him that Tails can become bashful quickly due to his intense shyness. "Sorry for making you blush Tails, also it's okay. I'm always happy to help my friends when they need it. Like Sonic does." Chris stated.

Tails smiled as the redness from his cheeks had disappeared. "It-it's all right Chris." Tails said, fully calming down now.

Chris smiled. "Are you feeling a little better Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded. "I think so. I'm still very concerned about the X-Tornado but I think I'll be okay." Tails answered.

Chris smiled at this statement but looked sympathetic. "I know Tails. But as I promised, we'll find it in no time," Chris assured.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes. Chris chuckled at this. "You feeling sleepy?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded and walked to his bed and tried to jump up on his bed but slipped off of it with a loud yelp. Chris came over and help Tails on the bed.

"Try and go back to sleep Tails," Chris said as he tucked Tails in again. "I'll wake you up when lunch is ready, or we get an update regarding the X-Tornado. All right?"

Tails nodded and got comfortable under the covers while closed his eyes halfway. "Thank you again for consoling me, Chris. I feel much better now. I'll try to rest again." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled and gently ruffled Tails' head, making the kit giggle. "You are welcome Tails. You rest well now, okay?" Chris said softly.

Tails nodded in response. "Okay, Chris." He said. Tails closed his eyes and eventually went back to sleep. Tails anticipated when he woke up, the X-Tornado would be returned.

The reason why he wanted the X-Tornado to be returned home is so he can have a joyride on it. 'Please X-Tornado. Please come back home' Tails thought sadly as he kept resting.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: **This chapter was by far my favourite from this story._

_I thought that Tails really needed physical contact comfort, rather than voice comfort._

_The line, 'I'm also worried too about this too. Don't worry Tails we'll get to the bottom of this, is a reference of a Dream I had in real life._

_I had a dream when Tails was comforting Tails on the Blue Typhoon so that's why I wanted to add it in._

_The line ' It's no use.' is a reference to the character Sliver saying ITS NO USE and I wanted to add it in._

_Next chapter will be a short chapter as the gang gets ready for the party._

_Tune in next time to see what will happen..._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	4. Getting Ready For The Party

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready For The Party!**

_**Authors Note:** Hello everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in._

_Chapter 3 was a favourite. I really really love the friendship between Chris and Tails._

_In this chapter, Sonic, Chris, Amy, Ella, Chuck, Mr Tanaka and Cream gets ready for Tails' party._

_I hoped you enjoy this part even though this may be short._

_Anyways, enough of me talking and on to chapter 4._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready For The Party.**

Chris slowly switched off the light and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door a bit.

It had been around 18 minutes since Tails broke down crying. Tails was still very very upset about the X-Tornado.

Chris stepped out of the room and approximately leapt about 10 feet in the air when he saw Sonic standing there with a thumbs up. Chris got startled by the hedgehog's presence and yelped while jumping. "**AHH**! Sonic! Don't do that! You scared me! How long were you standing there?" Chris yelped while placing a hand on his chest to slow down his heartbeat.

Sonic seemed worried. "Sorry, Chris. I didn't mean to scare you." Sonic apologized.

Chris smiled as his heartbeat began calming down. "It's okay Sonic but, how long were you standing?" Chris asked.

"I was standing here the entire time. I heard Tails crying and sped over here to find out what happened, and I saw you comforting him. Thank you for cheering him up pal." Sonic thanked.

Chris smiled but was still very concerned for Tails. "I did cheer Tails up. He was extremely upset before, but I managed to calm him down. He is now resting again." Chris responded.

Chris and Sonic walked down the hallway and towards everyone else who were gathered in the living room.

"So Sonic. What did you get Tails?" Chris questioned.

Sonic grinned. "I got him a golden wrench, something special and some new shoes that I know he'll appreciate," Sonic answered. "Chris what did you get Tails?"

"I got Tails a new toolkit, a model of the X-Tornado and also a brand new snowboard," Chris said.

Sonic awed in surprise. "I'm certain Tails will love the gifts that you got him," Sonic said.

Chris laughed in response. Chris wandered to the closet and received his gifts for Tails from it. Sonic did the same and they both stepped in the lounge room where everyone else was gathered with their presents and wrapping paper.

Chuck looked up at Chris and Sonic and looked worried. "Hi, you two. You're just in time. How is Tails coping?" Chuck asked.

Chris looked worried about Tails. Tails was one of his best friends and Chris would do anything to help Tails out. "Tails was so upset before. Poor guy's heart is breaking. He really misses the X-Tornado really bad." Chris replied. "There has to be a way for us to cheer Tails up."

Everyone glanced down at the ground. Poor Tails was very upset. Chuck decided to change the subject into a happy one. "So, are you ready to wrap Tails' presents?" Chuck suggested.

Sonic and Chris nodded. "Yes, we are Grandpa," Chris confirmed. "I'm positive Tails will love his gifts."

Everyone began to wrap Tails' gifts for his 8th birthday tomorrow. They wrapped each present with their coloured wrapping paper. They wrapped 3 presents each.

While everyone continued wrapping the presents, they began to worry for the young fox. Tails was very upset when he discovered the X-Tornado's disappearance.

Tails was so passionate with his planes and inventions.

Cream stared at Sonic. "Mr Sonic? Do you think Mr Tails will be okay?" Cream questioned in concern for her friend.

Cheese chipped in worry too. "Chao Chao..." Cheese chirped.

Sonic shook his head sadly. "I'm not too sure Cream. Tails was very upset when he discovered that the X-Tornado is missing and he still is." Sonic admitted.

"Yeah,

"Tails told me that he gets quite connected to his inventions and gets upset easily when something goes wrong," Sonic explained.

Chris smiled sadly. "I just hope Tails can recover from this. I mean…. I don't want him to be upset on his birthday." Chris sympathised sadly.

"Same here Chris," Amy said sadly, feeling empathy for the young fox.

Everyone hoped Tails will be okay for tomorrow and hoped the X-Tornado will be returned to Tails eventually and restore his happiness.

After they wrapped the presents, everyone got the streamers up and the balloons are blown up.

In ten minutes, everything was ready. One thing though, that the cake wasn't baked and the lab is not decorated. They have decided that they will decorate it when Tails was asleep and cook the cook late tonight before dinner.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** Well, that concludes chapter 4._

_Sorry if this quite a short chapter but, there may be a long wait for the next chapter so I'm so sorry._

_This chapter was one of my favourites._

_Next chapter will be the chapter when Tails wakes up from his rest and attempts to save the X-Tornado._

_See you in chapter 5. Tune in to see what will happen._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	5. Crash Landing

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 5: Crash Landing.**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_First things first, I apologise for the late chapter. I had a very fun birthday. I went to the pool and had dinner._

_Secondly, I have been busy._

_Also, I'm very worried as there are bushfires around but far away from my state but there is smoke._

_This chapter will be quite intense._

_Anyways, here is chapter 5 of The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE, I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer, I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters, SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crash Landing**

In Tails and Sonic's room, Tails began to stir and slowly opened his eyes, yawning a little bit.

Tails was wondering how long he was resting and glanced up to check what time it was and saw that the time right now is 10:30.

Tails began making calculations in his head to work out the answer. When he first went to sleep the time was 10:00, so Tails concluded that he has been resting for half an hour.

"Wow! I might've felt really tired. It's been half an hour I've been resting." Tails spoke in bewilderment as he gazed out of the window.

Tails yawned and stretched. Tails nearly gasped in shock when he saw a rather well-known aircraft travelling towards the ground.

"AH! MY X-TORNADO!" Tails screamed as he raced out of the room and raced outside, alarming the others who had heard Tails' loud outburst.

"Tails?" Chuck asked as the others covered the presents under a blanket and raced after the fox. "Where are you going?"

"I found the X-Tornado!" Tails shouted he ran quicker so he could save his plane from hitting the ground. "I have to save her!"

The others ran faster so they could catch up. They felt so relieved at the X-Tornado has been found now.

Tails ran even faster to build up speed and then jumped as high as he could jump with a powerful grunt of energy.

When Tails was up at his highest, he twisted his tails and flew even higher and faster in the air to reach his favourite and prized plane.

Chris looked up where Tails was flying and spotted the X-Tornado plummeting down fast. Chris realised that Tails was going to attempt to save the X-Tornado from its plummet. "Guys! I understand what's going on! Tails is attempting to save the X-Tornado!" Chris quickly shouted out as he showed the scene.

Everyone gasped in shock. Everyone was worried that Tails might end up hurting himself while attempting to save his prized plane.

Tails finally succeeded and made it to the X-Tornado and latched onto the wing of the plane, crawling to the canopy. When he reached the canopy, he gripped it with both hands tightly.

Tails tried to jerk the canopy open, but it didn't budge at all and resulted to him slipping off the plane, prompting him to cry out in horror.

Tails shuts his eyes tightly and attempted to get back up before slipping again, about to fall off.

Everyone gasped loudly for the safety of the young fox. Cream and Amy shut their eyes.

"**TAILS**!" Everyone yelled for the protection and safety of the young fox, mostly Chris, Chuck and Sonic.

However, Tails managed to grip onto the wing of the plane again just in time, producing everyone to exhale in relief and comfort.

If Tails had fallen off, he wouldn't be able to fly up in time to save himself. Tails once again crawled towards the canopy of the plane.

However, this attempt, Tails planted his feet down firmly on the plane's wing, grasped the canopy tightly and pulled the canopy open as hard as he could, grunting loudly.

After a long minute Tails finally succeeded to get the canopy open and jumped in the pilot's seat, sealing the canopy closed.

Tails strapped himself in before putting on a headset on and spoke into the microphone. "This is the X-Tornado. Chuck, can you hear me?" Tails said into the headset's microphone.

Chuck heard Tails' voice in his headset and put on his headset, speaking into it. "This is Chuck, loud and clear. I hear you Tails." Chuck returned the call. "What's your status?"

Tails smiled. "I'm in the X-Tornado. I repeat. I'm in the X-Tornado. I'm ready to bring her down." Tails said as he turns off his headset and places it in his tails.

Tails grasped the two control yolks of the plane securely and pulled it back as hard as he could as he lets out a grunt of effort. To Tails' shock, it didn't work as the plane kept plunging. "The control stick is jammed up!" Tails grunted loudly.

Tails tighten his grip on the control stick and growled in determination. Tails closed his eyes tightly shut, grasps the control stick firmly while pulling back the controls even harder, grunting loudly. "GRRRAAAH! COME ON!" Tails grunted out.

The X-Tornado only tilted in an angle a little bit. At this rate, The X-Tornado is going to crash.

Tails realised he had to give it all of his strength and power to save his plane.

Tails shuts his eyes tightly and concentrated hard on his energy, power and might to pull the X-Tornado to safety.

Tails opened his eyes and then grasped on the yolk as hard as his hands would allow it, he shuts his eyes extremely tightly and pulled back the control sticks as hard as he could, grunting very loudly.

"**GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Tails grunted. But it was far too late as the X-Tornado crashes to the ground with a loud bang.

Tails slammed his head on the dashboard by the impact, which knocked Tails unconscious in the crash.

What everyone didn't know is what Tails obtained a concussion, due to how hard he hit his head.

"TAILS!" Everyone yelled as they all dashed to the crash site and saw the X-Tornado completely trashed and Tails was unconscious with quite a huge bump on his head.

Everyone gasped at what they saw and hoped Tails wasn't too hurt. By the size of the bump, Tails might've gained a concussion.

Chuck opened the canopy and unfastened Tails from the safety belt. Slowly but gently lifting Tails from the X-Tornado. Chuck observed the fox, looking for injuries but to his relief, Tails didn't sustain any injuries, he only had a bruise, bump and graze on his head when he hit the dashboard.

Cream clings Ella's dress in fear for her friend. "Mr Chuck? Do you think Mr Tails is okay?" She asked in concern.

Chuck nodded as he held Tails close to him while Mr Tanaka went to get a golf cart, so they didn't have to walk back. "Don't worry Cream. Tails will be okay." Chuck assured.

Amy looked at Tails and noticed he wasn't moving. "Why isn't Tails moving?" She asked in worry.

Chris then examined Tails and noticed a nasty bump on the fox's forehead. "Tails banged his head on impact when the X-Tornado crashed. There is a nasty bump on his head. I'm sure Tails will fully recover once we patch him up. We must get him to his bed for him to rest." Chris responded.

Everyone else nodded and stared at the X-Tornado, which was totally demolished, anticipating for Mr Tanaka to return with the golf cart soon.

In ten, hopeful and intense minutes, Mr Tanaka arrived back with the golf cart as he switched off the engine.

Chuck then gently placed the fox on the golf cart's medical table and got into the passage seat along with Cream, Vanilla, Ella, Amy and Chris.

Sonic turned to the others and said, "I'll go ahead, guys. I'll meet you back at the mansion." Sonic said as he sped off to the mansion.

Mr Tanaka started the engine and drove back to the mansion. It took 2 minutes for Mr Tanaka to drive back to the mansion. Once the golf cart arrived, Tanaka turned off the engine as everyone climbed out and Chuck gently picked Tails up and held the fox in his arms.

Everybody began to walk to the mansions' front doors when Chuck remembered about the two engines in the Plane. "Hey, Chris?" Chuck asked his grandson.

Chris stopped and looked up at Chuck asking, "Yeah Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"I need you to take Tails to his room while I get the Engines from the X-Tornado." Chuck requested.

Chris nodded. "You got it, grandpa. I'll take Tails to his room to rest. Tails will be very uncomfortable and exhausted when he wakes up." Chris replied. "Ella can make him lunch while we take care of him."

Ella nodded. "I'll be delighted to do that. Tails will be starved as soon as he wakes up." Ella responded.

Chuck grinned at Ella. "Thanks, Ella. I'll get the engines." Chuck stated.

Chuck gently moved Tails in Chris's arms as the younger human gently took Tails in his arms and then he raced back to the X-Tornado's crash site.

Chris then glanced at the others and nodded at them and then walked down the hallway to the room where Tails and Sonic both shared. Amy then drew back the covers of the bed while Chris gently settled Tails in the bed. Chris covered Tails with the blankets and made sure Tails was nice and comfortable.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 5 of this story. I felt like a wrote this chapter better than the original. _

_This story is by far the most intense story I ever wrote._

_Next chapter will be the gang patching up Tails._

_Tune in next time to see what will happen._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	6. Getting Patched Up

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 6: Getting Patched Up.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 signing in._

_The last chapter of quite an intense chapter but this chapter will be a little more intense than the last chapter._

_I am up to 501 views._

_Anyways, here is chapter 6._

_I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Patched Up**

Chris had made it to Tails' room and placed Tails in it and tucked him in.

Chris Turned to Ella. "Hey, Ella? Could you please get the first aid kit?" Chris requested kindly. "I'll need to patch Tails up."

Ella accepted the request and left the room to get the first aid kit from the kitchen. While Ella was going to the kitchen, the others looked Tails who was still unconscious. Amy carefully laid her hand on Tails' head to feel the bump and gasped in worry as the bump felt worse as it looked. She then stood up.

"Chris. I'm going to get some ice from the kitchen. This bump feels worse than it looks." Amy stated as she withdrew her hand from Tails' head.

Chris then gently placed his hand on Tails' head and gasped as well. "You are right. Tails really must've banged his head very hard on the dashboard when the X-Tornado crashed to create this bump." Chris said. Amy ran down to get some ice.

After Amy had left, Ella came back carrying a large first aid kit. "I'm back." She said before she noticed someone missing. "Hey, Where's Amy?" She asked.

Chris grinned as he saw Ella had returned, "Thanks, Ella. Amy is just gone to the kitchen to get some ice for the bump on Tails' head. It felt worse than it looks." Chris explained.

Ella gently pats Tails' shoulder. "Poor Tails. I hope he can pull through this." She worried.

Sonic smiled at the worried maid to assure her. Don't worry Ella. I'm positive Tails can pull through." Sonic assured the worried maid. "Tails is a strong kid. He has been injured worse."

Everyone gazed at Tails who was still unconscious but was still breathing.

Everyone heard running and turned to see Amy running to the others.

Amy came running back in with a bag in hand. "Guys! I got the ice!" She panted. "How are Tails holding up?"

Everyone glanced over to Tails and saw that he was still knocked out. "Tails is doing okay but he is still knocked out. I think that crash had done quite a number on him." Chris explained. "He may have gotten a head injury due to the size of the bump."

Amy gave the ice bag to Ella who placed it on the bump on Tails head. Ella then saw and heard Tails murmuring cutely and moving a bit. Chris and Sonic both looked concerned for their young friend.

"I think Tails is waking up but I think he too weak to move at all," Sonic suggested.

Ella took note of this and said. "Don't worry Chris and Sonic. I think Tails is starting to come around now." Ella assured.

Chris felt relieved but was still concerned about Tails' reaction when he finds out he didn't save the X-Tornado. "Tails is going to be extremely devastated and heartbroken when he finds out that he didn't save the X-Tornado in time before it crashed.," Chris stated sadly.

Everyone else nodded sadly. They knew Tails was going to be extremely upset.

They hoped Tails wouldn't be too upset about the X-Tornado.

Chris gasped as he suddenly got an idea for a gift for Tails' 8th birthday. Chris remembered Chuck saying that he was going to get the two engines from the X-Tornado.

Just maybe they could rebuild the X-Tornado for Tails' 8th birthday present?

"Guys! I got an idea for a perfect gift for Tails' 8th birthday from all of us." Chris said. Everyone perked up and crowded around Chris.

Amy looked interested and wondered what the idea was. "What's the idea Chris?" Amy questioned.

Chris smiled and told everyone the idea. "Remember what grandpa said. He said he was going to get the two engines from the X-Tornado?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Maybe we can rebuild the X-Tornado as a gift for Tails' 8th birthday," Chris suggested, gathering happy smiles and exclaims from everyone in joy.

"YEAH!" Everyone exploded in joy, chattering at the great idea.

Sonic grinned at Chris. "That's an excellent idea, Chris," Sonic said, giving Chris a thumbs up.

Chris beamed in acknowledgment. "Thanks, Sonic. I thought this could be the absolute perfect gift and when Tails discovers we rebuilt the X-Tornado. He'll be extremely excited, thrilled and overjoyed." Chris said with a proud look.

Cream smiled. "Mr Tails is going to be so pleased when he sees the X-Tornado rebuilt." Cream said. Cheese chirped in joy.

"I agree with you Cream," Amy responded as she patted Cream on the head, making the rabbit giggle.

Everyone laughed as Ella lifted the ice bag from Tails head. Chris took a bandage, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton sheet from the first aid kit. The reason is that when Tails banged his head on the dashboard, he had obtained a bit of a graze on his head.

Chris glanced at Ella and requested. "Hey, Ella. Is it alright if I take over?" Chris suggested. "I want to treat Tails' injuries."

Ella smiled and moved over a bit. "Sure Chris." She replied as she moved over to the right.

Chris beamed as he grabbed a seat and pushed it over to Tails' bed. He then sat down on the seat. Chris then opened the Hydrogen peroxide and took out a cotton bud from the first aid kit and poured a small amount on it.

Chris gently touched the cotton bud on Tails' head, earning a weak but cute noise from the unconscious fox, moving a little bit against the pain. Chris looked worried but continues to clean the graze. It appeared that Tails was beginning to come around but appeared way too weak to move at all still.

Chris then throws the cotton bud in the bin and then took the cotton sheet and gently placed it on the graze. Ella held the cotton sheet on Tails' head while Chris unpacked the bandage from its package and unravelled it. Chris placed the end of the bandage on where the cotton sheet was.

Ella held the bandage while Chris wrapped the bandage around Tails' head and made sure it was securely on his head but not too firm. Chris held the bandage while Ella placed 4 strips of tape to make sure the bandage stays on Tails head.

"Okay. We have patched Tails up. Now we to have to do is to wait for Tails to wake up." Chris said, gently rubbing Tails shoulder with a sympathetic look.

Suddenly Chuck came racing in, causing everyone to yelp in alarm.

Chuck stopped next to everyone. Chuck noticed everybody's surprised expressions and grinned sheepishly. "Oops! Sorry, everyone, I didn't mean to scare you all." Chuck apologised.

Chris was the first to recover. "Don't worry about it, Grandpa." He answered. "We just weren't ready for that," Chris continued.

Chuck chortled. "Thanks, Chris. You are the best grandson ever!" Chuck praised.

Chris then noticed that Chuck didn't have the engines. "Your welcome grandpa. Also, did you get the engines?" he asked.

Chuck nodded. "Yes. they are in my garage. I repaired them as they took a little bit of damage." Chuck replied.

Chris grinned. "That's good," Chris responded.

Chuck looked lost. "I don't know what to do with the engines now," Chuck said.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry, I am sure can think of something," Chris told.

Chuck smiled but then looked concerned. "Do you know how Tails is going?" Chuck asked.

Sonic smiled. "Tails is doing okay. He is still knocked out, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Sonic explained.

Chris then gasped. "OH! Grandpa. I forgot I wanted to inform you about something." Chris blurted. He was very thrilled to tell his grandpa about the idea.

Chuck raised an eyebrow and looked at his grandson in confusion. "What is it, Chris?" He asked.

Chris smiled as he tried not to get too excited. "You know when you told me you were going to the engines from the X-Tornado?" Chris asked. Chuck nodded as Chris continues. "I was thinking we could rebuild the X-Tornado as a gift for Tails' 8th birthday."

Chuck perked up instantly and smiled. "That's a great idea, Chris. Considering that I have the engines in the workshop. We'll install them in the new X-Tornado. Tails will be so excited when he discovers out we rebuilt the X-Tornado." Chuck praised.

Chris smiled in joy and happiness at the compliment. "Thanks, Grandpa. I thought this was such an excellent idea for us to rebuild the X-Tornado. I just didn't want Tails to be so upset." Chris responded. "I want Tails to be happy on his birthday."

Sonic smiled sorrowfully at Tails as he stroked Tails' head in a calming motion. "Don't worry buddy. You are going to be all right, I promise." Sonic reassured his most dear friend and adopted younger bro.

Chris looked at Chuck and requested, "Grandpa? Could you see if Tails sustained a head injury?" Chris asked.

Chuck hooks up a machine and used to scan Tails' brain for possible injuries that Tails could have that they could not see.

Chuck gasped when the machine showed...

"Tails has a concussion," Chuck announced.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Sorry about that cliffhanger but ever since I started making fanfics, I wanted to add one in so bad._

_It looks like that Tails had gained a concussion from the impact he had._

_I did get a concussion once when I was very young I was around 8 years old._

_I already mentioned it many times so I won't this time but it was not a fun experience._

_Anyways, next chapter will be Tails waking up and having lunch. _

_And I'm also warning you that there will be violent vomiting in the next chapter._

_Tune in next time._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	7. Concussion And Recovery

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 7: C****oncussion And Recovery**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hello again. This is SuperTailsFan0812 checking in._

_This chapter will take place last chapter after Chuck announced that Tails has a concussion._

_This chapter will have intense vomiting so just a heads up for that._

_Anyways I don't want to spoil it so I will get on to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and It's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Concussion And Recovery.**

"Tails has a concussion," Chuck said.

Everyone gasped at those words. Tails had only one concussion when he was around 4 before he met Sonic.

"Oh no!" Cream cried in worry.

Ella and Amy tried to calm her down.

"Don't you worry Cream dear. We'll make sure Tails will be okay." Ella assured.

"That is right Cream. We'll take special care of Tails." Any asked.

Ella stood up and turned to the crowd in the room and said, "I'll be right back everybody. I'm going to go to the kitchen and make us some lunch. Does anyone want to help me?" Ella told the group.

Amy stood up along with Cream. "I'll help you, Ella," Amy said to the maid, excited to help Ella. This may improve her cooking skills.

Cream smiled in delight and nodded. "Cheese and I will help you too." Cream approved. Turning to the little blue Chao, Cream asked, "Isn't that right Cheese?"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped in excitement as he nodded his little head.

Ella beamed in delight, happy to know that the other girls want to help her. "Okay then, let's go," Ella told as she, Amy, Cream and Cheese went down to the kitchen to start to prepare for lunch.

As soon as the girls left, Tails produced a weak but cute groan as he slowly opened his eyes halfway, making everyone smile.

"I think Tails is starting coming around you guys," Chris announced softly so he wouldn't accidentally frighten Tails.

Tails shut his eyes and then reopened them halfway again. "Ooooh, w-what happened?" Tails groaned in tiredness. He didn't understand why, but he also felt sick. "W-What happened?"

Chris smiled and gently rubbed Tails' shoulder. "You're okay Tails. You were just unconscious. You're just waking up now."

Tails then slowly turned his head to the right and saw Chris looking at him with a gentle smile. "Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, Tails it's me, Chris," Chris affirmed, trying to speak softly to the young fox.

Tails looked on the other side and saw Sonic, Chuck and Mr Tanaka staring at him with worry on their faces.

"Tails! You're awake buddy!" Sonic shouted cheerfully, happy that Tails is okay.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he held out his arms for a hug. Sonic hugged Tails and stayed in this position for a minute.

Sonic smiled and ruffled Tails hair softly so he wouldn't hurt him. "How are you feeling buddy?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails smiled and responded. "I'm a little sore but I'll be alright." Tails answered.

"That's good buddy," Sonic said

Tails smiled at Chuck and Mr Tanaka and then looked at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic? How long was I out?" Tails asked in concern.

Everyone looked down before looking back at Tails. Sonic placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Please don't panic Tails but, you were unconscious for an hour," Sonic told him calmly.

Instantly, Tails gasped in shock as he widened his eyes in shock. "WHAT?! I WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR AN HOUR?!" Tails nearly screamed in shock as he attempted to sit up somewhat quickly. Suddenly, an unexpected wave of pain shot through him. "ARAH!" Tails yelled loudly in pain, gripping his head in severe discomfort, earning gasps from everybody.

Sonic immediately tried to soothe Tails. "WHOA! It's okay Tails. Take it easy there buddy. You were injured pretty bad. You need to rest for a bit, okay." Sonic told the young fox calmly.

"You're right Sonic!" Tails agreed in response as he slowly leaned his head back on the pillow as he shuts his eyes again, trying to relax and dose off. however, it didn't work as now Tails has this really bad headache.

"OWWWW!" Tails shouted as he bolted up in bed. Tears of pain were welling up in his eyes as he grasped his head in agony. Tails started to sob in pain. "Ow! It hurts so bad!" He sobbed.

Chris felt so bad for Tails and wanted to make sure he was comfortable. Chris gently laid Tails in bed, placing a gentle hand on the fox's right shoulder. "Shh, shh. It's going to be okay Tails. Mr Tanaka will get you some pain killers, all right?" Chris gently spoke.

Tails nodded while sniffing and rubbing his eyes, drying the tears in a flash. "O-Okay." Tails said with his voice cracked. He had never been in this much pain before.

Chuck smiled and looked at Mr Tanaka and asked, "Hey Mr Tanaka? Could you get the pain killers and a glass of water please?" Chuck requested.

"It will be my pleasure, Mr Thorndyke." Mr Tanaka replied as he bowed and went to get the supplies Chuck asked for.

Chris looked at Tails and asked, "So Tails. How are you feeling right now?" Chris asked with care.

Tails became quiet for a minute before he spoke, "Well Chris to be honest with you… I feel tired, I'm a tiny bit dizzy, I feel very nauseous, I have an enormous headache and I believe that might be all." Tails said.

Chris smiled, laying his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Grandpa did say that you have a concussion due to how hard you hit your head," Chris told.

"Okay." Tails said as he nodded.

An intense wave of nausea washed over him making Tails nearly vomit but managed to cover his mouth as he became green. "**B-BUCKET**!" Tails yelled.

Tails covered his mouth tightly, gagging. The nausea got worse and more strong.

"Someone get a bucket!" Chris called out. "Grandpa!"

"I'm on it!" Chuck shouted.

**(Warning! Warning! Warning!)**

Chuck quickly rushed into the bathroom and took a bucket and transferred it to the young fox just before Tails began vomiting heavily into the bucket, nearly knocking the bucket over by the force of the young fox's vomiting.

Chris and Chuck held the bucket steady while Tails vomited harshly into the bucket.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright Tails, It's alright." Chris soothed as the fox kept vomiting loudly.

Chris stroked Tails' back as Tails vomited loudly.

Tails vomited loudly in the bucket, delivering a stream of fluid into the bucket.

Tails coughed and vomited again.

Tails gasped and vomited once more before coughing.

Tails slowly lifted his head from the bucket. Tails placed the bucket on the floor.

"You alright Tails?" Chris asked softly.

Tails nodded. "I think so." Tails replied.

Chris, Chuck and Sonic sighed in relief, glad Tails was alright but was still worried about the concussion Tails had.

"Thank you so much for being here with me. I love you all. You are my very best friends." Tails told his friends.

Chuck, Chris and Sonic smiled at the praise. Tails smiled back. They were lucky to have a friend like Tails.

**(Warning Continues)**

Tails began to feel sick to his stomach again.

Tails picked the bucket up onto his lap. Tails coughed and vomited loudly in the bucket.

Tails coughed hard twice, before vomiting harshly again.

Chris rubbed Tails' back as the fox kept vomiting in the bucket.

Tails groaned before vomiting harshly, causing Tails to lean towards the bucket to not miss it.

After a few seconds of vomiting, Tails managed to finally stop.

Mr Tanaka returned and was holding some boxes of medication and a tall glass of water. He took two pain killers and handed them and the glass of water to Tails. "Here you go Master Tails. These should help." Mr Tanaka said.

Tails reached out to take the pills but cringed in pain. "ARAH!" He screamed in pain, tensing up.

Chuck, Chris and Sonic saw this and helped him to sit up.

Tails gazed at the three with gratitude. "Thanks, guys." Tails thanked.

Tails took the pills and consumed them with the water. After consuming the tablets, Tails decided to drink the rest of the water. Once he drank all the water, he laid back in bed, shutting his eyes.

Tails began to feel nauseous again.

Tails held the bucket up near him and loudly vomited into it, delivering a stream of fluid,

Tails began coughing and vomited again.

Tails coughed and vomited loudly.

Tails finally stopped vomiting and hacked three times into the bucket.

Tails lifted his from the bucket and shuts his eyes.

(Warning end.)

Chris smiled. "Maybe it's time for you to some rest Tails. Maybe that could help to get rid of your concussion. We'll wake you when it's time for lunch." Chris told the exhausted fox.

Tails groaned and grasped onto Sonic and Chris with desperation. Chris with his left hand and Sonic with his right hand. "Guys!" Tails shouted. "P-P-PLEASE D-D-D-DON'T L-L-L-LEAVE M-M-M-M-ME!" Tails sobbed, tears flying from his eyes.

Chris instantly held still and turned to Tails with a concerned look. Tails had never held on to him before, so he knew that something was wrong.

"Tails? Are you ok?" Chris asked softly as he gently took Tails' left hand off him and held it close to him.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Sonic questioned, quite concerned for his best friend and younger brother.

Tails opened his eyes and said in a sad and quiet voice, "Please don't leave me." Tails sobbed in a voice that instantly made Chris nearly burst into tears. "Please, don't..."

"Tails, we are not going to leave you. I assure you." Chris gently assured, stroking Tails' shoulder in gentle motions.

Sonic nodded and gripped Tails' right hand in a tight grip. "Tails, we are not leaving you, buddy. I promise." Sonic promised, soothingly stroking Tails' head to gently lull him to sleep.

Tails smiled as he calmed down from the motion and then closed his eyes, falling into a well-deserved and calm rest.

Tails hoped when he woke up, he was going to feel better from the concussion.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**_ This chapter was the easiest chapter I ever wrote._

_I was vomiting every 15 minutes when I had my concussion._

_This chapter was my favourite out of the whole story._

_Next chapter will be the part when Tails has lunch and has another rest._

_Tune in next time to see what will happen._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	8. Tails' Past, Lunch Time And More Rest

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 8: Tails' Past, Lunch Time And More Rest**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hello, SuperTails checking in with chapter 8 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE! _

_This chapter will be quite fun to write. _

_I felt like a write this chapter very well._

_Anyways I don't want to spoil the chapter. Let's get on to it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tails' Past, Lunch Time And More Rest**

Chuck turned to Chris and Sonic, quite concerned of why Tails grabbed them. Was he frightened of them leaving him?

"Hey, Sonic? Why did Tails grab you like that? Was he frightened of us leaving him?" Chuck asked in concern.

Sonic nodded and decided to take the lead, while still stroking Tails' head. "Unfortunately Yes, Chuck. Because of being bullied and his parents dying, Tails really does not like being alone all by himself. Whenever we were back in our world, and after battling Eggman, Tails would cling to me and cry his eyes out, saying he doesn't want to be alone anymore." Sonic explained.

Chris gasped as he covered his mouth in shock. "Wow, poor Tails. I see why he's always with you and him only seven years old. He has been through worse than me." Chris whispered sadly.

Sonic nodded sadly. "Yeah, Tails has been through a traumatic start of life," Sonic stated softly.

Chuck had a sympathetic look. "I had no idea Tails suffered through this much trauma. He is one brave kid." Chuck stated sadly. "Tails may be 7, turning 8, but he sure is strong."

Sonic looked at the floor and then looked at Chuck. "When Tails was living with me for the first time, he was extremely shy that it took him about a week to two weeks for him to completely warm up to his new home," Sonic said.

Chris felt remorse for Tails, he was very young still. "So that's the reason why Tails is extremely shy when out in public."

Sonic nodded. "That is right Chris," Sonic said.

The three sat in silence to reflect on Tails' past. They all felt sorry for what Tails have gone through as a toddler.

In 20 minutes, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Ella came back, holding two plates of lunch in both hands.

"Hi, there. We are back, we are having chilli dogs for lunch today." Ella spoke as she gave Chris his plate and the other one to Chuck.

Amy placed one of the plates on the bedside table near Tails' bed and gave the other one to Sonic. After Amy, Cheese gave one of the plates to Ella and the other one to Mr Tanaka. Ella then walked back downstairs to grab the other two plates of lunch. Once She got up, she gave one plate to Amy and the other to Cream.

Sonic's eyes widen in delight and licked his lips. He then turned to Chris and asked, "Hey Chris. Could you wake Tails up?" Sonic requested.

Chris nodded and then turned to Tails, only to see that the young fox was still asleep, his tails curled up in a very cute way.

"Aww!" Chris cooed as he thought that Tails was so cute when he was curled up like that. Chris slowly took out his phone and turned to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, does Tails mind me taking a photo of him?" Chris asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, he doesn't mind," Sonic replied but then looked surprised when he looked at Tails. "Tails only does this around me."

Chris slowly held his phone out and took a photo of Tails. Chris looked at the picture and smiled. Chris placed his phone in his pocket and started to slowly and softly shake Tails to gently rouse him awake. "Tails... Tails... it's time to wake up." Chris gently spoke, still gently shaking the fox. "Lunch is ready."

Tails' eyes fluttered open and let out a cute groan. Tails looked up at Chris. "C-Chris?" Tails asked softly. "What happened?"

Chris held Tails' hand in a tight but gentle hold. "It's okay Tails. You were asleep." Chris assured.

Tails instantly went into panic mode when he couldn't see his big bro. "SONIC! SONIC! D-DON'T L-L-LEAVE M-ME! P-P-P-PLEASE D-D-DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! HEEEEEELP!" Tails bellowed in an intense panic that no one had ever seen before, tears flying from his eyes.

Tails' intense breakdown scared everyone around him as they became worried about the sobbing fox.

Sonic instantly dashed to his little brother's side and held him close to his chest, gently stroking Tails' back in soothing and calming circles. Tails calmed down and launched himself at Sonic, sobbing with heart out in relief.

"Tails, Tails Ssh, Sssshhhh, you're okay little bro, I'm right here. I'm right here. Ssh, don't worry buddy. I'm not leaving you. I promise." Sonic affectionately consoled the distressed young fox. "Everything is okay. I'm okay, you're okay."

Tails began to calm down as he made eye contact with Sonic who was staring at him with a very caring smile. Tails sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "S-Sonic. P-Please don't l-leave me.." Tails whispered, still crying softly.

Sonic grips his hold tightly to make sure Tails was safe, happy and calm. "Tails, it's okay buddy. I'm not leaving you. I will be right by you."

Tails looked over to everyone present in the room. "Hi, guys..." Tails whispered as he rubbed his eyes. The others waved back, relieved Tails is okay. Chris, Sonic, Chuck, Amy and were the most concerned as they were Tails' closest friends.

Tails then looked sadly at all his friends. "H-Hey G-guys? Sorry, that acted like that. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Tails apologized.

Everyone glanced sadly at Tails. Chris then placed his hand on Tails' back. "Tails, you are not alone anymore, I promise," Chris promised. "We'll be by your side no matter what happens."

Tails smiled and hugged Chris and wiped his tears away with the back of his glove. "T-thank you, Chris," Tails appreciated.

Chuck, Chris and Sonic helped Tails up. Chris smiled as he picked up the plate was on the table and gave it to Tails who smiled in delight.

Everyone began to eat their lunch in silence. Tails ate a bit slower than usual still feeling a little weak. Tails smiled and looked at Amy and Cream. "Whoa! These chilli dogs are really good." Tails praised.

Amy and Cream smiled as they hugged Tails. "Thanks, Tails. Thank goodness you're okay." Amy replied.

Cream nodded in agreement. "You had us worried Mr Tails." Cream said.

Tails smiled and returned the embrace. "Don't worry Amy, Cream. I'm A-Okay!" Tails replied. After ten minutes, everyone has finished their lunch. Ella stacks the plates up and walks down to the kitchen to wash them up. Amy, Cream and Cheese decided to help the maid out.

Chris placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hey, Tails?" He asked.

Tails looked at Chris with concern. "Yeah, Chris?" Tails questioned. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Chris nodded. "Tails. Are you feeling better now?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm feeling really good. I'm no longer feeling sick, nauseated and dizzy. My head hurts less but it still is painful. I feel a little tired but overwise okay now." Tails answered as he laid his head on the pillow and shuts his eyes.

Mr Tanaka smiled. "Do you need anything master Tails?" Mr Tanaka asked the young fox.

Tails opened his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed. "Now that you mentioned it, could you get me a glass of water, please? I'm still feeling thirsty." Tails asked.

Mr Tanaka nodded and left the room. In a few seconds later, he returned with a tall glass of water.

Mr Tanaka gave Tails the water glass. "Thank you, Mr Tanaka." Tails thanked as he took a big sip and then sets it aside on the bedside table. Tails then laid his head on the pillow.

Tails curled his Tails around him and drifted off to sleep.

As Tails was resting Sonic, Chris and Chuck watched over him.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Well, that chapter went very very well._

_I only added a few new lines as I think it looks good._

_The next chapter might be my most emotional chapter._

_Tails finds out that he didn't save the X-Tornado in time. He is extremely devastated by the fact that his plane is destroyed._

_Tune in next time to see what happens._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	9. It's Okay, Don't Cry Tails

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 9: It's Okay, Don't Cry Tails.**

**_Authors Notes: _**_Hello Everyone SuperTailsFan0812 signing in. Chapter 9 is here._

_This chapter will be quite emotional so I'm just giving you a heads up._

_I'm sorry about the wait and not uploading yesterday, I was not feeling well. I had a bad headache and stomachache which I do still have._

_Anyways, I don't want to spoil the chapter. I'll chat at the end of the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's Okay, Don't Cry Tails.**

It had been an hour since Tails began resting again. Tails began to wake up and saw Sonic, Chris and Chuck watching over him.

"Hey, Tails. Did you sleep okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I'm no longer feeling sick." Tails responded.

Tails then remembered about the X-Tornado. He shot up in bed and looked panicked. "Whoa! Wait a second everyone! I have a question, what happened to the X-Tornado while I was unconscious." Tails asked in apprehension.

Sonic, Chris, Mr Tanaka and Chuck looked sadly at each other, thinking if they should tell Tails the truth or not.

Tails noticed their silence and asked. "Hey guys, are you okay?" He asked, worried and concerned at the same time.

Chris knelt on one knee and placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder as he gazed sadly at him, causing the young fox to become scared and confused. "Tails. You might become extremely upset and heartbroken about this but while you were knocked out, something grave did occur to the X-Tornado." Chris explained with his voice sad.

Tails became very worried now and need to know what has happened to his most prized plane. "What happened? Is the X-Tornado okay?" He asked, on the verge of breaking down.

Everyone glance at the ground for a second before looking at the very worried fox. "I'm extremely sorry Tails. I'm afraid not buddy." Sonic answered sadly.

Immediately Tails started to sob loudly in distress causing everyone to stare at him in sorrow and sympathy. "May I see my X-Tornado, please. Just one last time." Tails begged while still sobbing.

Everyone nodded, Tails needed to see the X-Tornado at least one more time. "Of course, you can Tails," Chris affirmed.

Tails smiled as he hugged Chris, causing Chris to hug the fox back. "T-thank you, Chris. It truly means a lot to see the X-Tornado." Tails thanked.

"You are welcome Tails," Chris told.

Once Tails and Chris broke the hug, everyone helped Tails to sit up. Tails gradually sat up with the guidance of the others. Tails was able to completely sit up.

Tails suddenly sprang out of bed and ran down the hallway and outside the mansion.

"Tails! Wait!" Sonic cried as he, Chris and Chuck ran after Tails. Mr Tanaka soon followed after them.

Suddenly about ten seconds later, they were terrified when they heard an ear-splitting scream of anguish and intense despair. "**AHHHHHHHHH**! **MY X-TORNADO!** **NOOOOOOO**!" Tails screamed.

Everyone calmed down from the sudden scream and Chris immediately recognised that voice and grew very worried. That would mean that Tails found the X-Tornado destroyed.

"Guys! That was Tails! He must've found the X-Tornado destroyed!" Chris shouted as Sonic instantly sped out the mansion. "Come on! Let's go, Grandpa and Mr Tanaka!" He shouted as he, along with Chuck and Mr Tanaka rushed out of the mansion and to the crash site of the X-Tornado.

Once they arrived outside, they saw a heartbreaking sight. They saw everyone was gathered in a circle around the X-Tornado's crash site with sympathy and sadness in their expression.

Chris', Chuck's and Mr Tanaka's hearts shattered when they saw Tails in the middle of the circle, struggling hard not to cry. "H-how c-can t-t-this b-be?" Tails asked inaudibly as he tried his best not to cry. "I-i t-thought i-i s-saved it..." Tails closed his eyes sharply shut as he began to whimper painfully. "I-i. My poor little X-Tornado."

Chris walked over and into the circle to the distressed fox and knelt on one knee, resting his hand on Tails' shoulder and gently rubbed it. "I'm sorry Tails. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Chris apologised tenderly.

Tails shook his head rapidly as he refused to accept what had happened to his precious and beloved plane. He then started to tremble violently; the first tears were beginning to stream down his face.

Tails sniffed and wiped the tears away, but soon as he did, more tears fell from his eyes.

Chris then noticed that Tails was struggling to stand up and was there ready to catch him in case he collapses.

Sonic noticed it too and asked in a gentle and soft tone, "Tails? Buddy? Are you all right?" Sonic asked with great concern, placing his hand on Tails' shoulder.

Tails opened his eyes and placed a very shaky hand on the side of the plane and rubbed it in sorrow. "NO! I-It c-can't b-be... I-i lost it... I lost it again... Please..." Tails mourned softly in a shaky voice barely above a whisper, still struggling as hard as he could to not start sobbing. "And I'll never see it again!"

Tails couldn't hold it in any more or control his emotions any longer and broke down in painful and uncontrolled sobbing, falling on his knees in remorse. Tears were streaming down Tails' face rapidly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Oh! Why did this have to happen to me! There's no way I can fix The X-Tornado before my birthday now! I don't know what to do!" Tails sobbed as he shook from the force of his sobbing.

Everyone watched in much sorrow and sympathy as Tails sobbed harder over his destroyed plane. They knew Tails loves the X-Tornado so much.

Tails then curled his tails around himself in an extremely tight ball near the X-Tornado, sobbing more loudly than he ever had in his life. Tails was extremely upset as he has now lost the X-Tornado twice in one day.

Chris had never, ever seen Tails this upset and distressed before and wanted to make Tails feel better any way he could.

Chris leaned towards Tails and embraced him in a sympathetic hug. "I'm extremely sorry Tails..." He sadly soothed the extremely distressed fox as he broke the hug but started to rub Tails' back in slow and gentle circles. "You tried your hardest to save the X-Tornado with the best of the abilities."

Tails felt Chris stroking his back in a gentle and comforting way but was still sobbing loudly. "This is my fault! I-If I pulled harder, t-then this would have never occurred, and I would've saved my little X-Tornado in time!" Tails anguished in distressing sobs.

Sonic knelt on his knees as well, placing a gentle hand on Tails' left shoulder. "Tails. It's not your fault buddy." Sonic gently told the distressed young fox. "You did your best to save it."

Chuck nodded while he slowly went down on his knees too, gently placing a soft hand on Tails' right shoulder. "Sonic is right Tails. You did what you could to save the X-Tornado." Chuck comforted.

Tails leaned his head in Sonic's lap and sobbed loudly. Sonic gently laid his hand on Tails' head and gently stroked the back of it to attempt to calm down his distressed friend.

Chris moved closer to Tails and gently rubbed his back in kind, gentle and consoling circles. "Tails. It's going to be okay, I promise. Try to calm down. We'll help you through this." Chris inspirited.

Tails looked up at everybody, who was giving him loving and caring stares. "Sonic! I'm so sorry. I'm being like a baby kit again!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulder and spoke in a gentle and compassionate tone, "Tails, it's okay buddy. Chris is right. We'll stand right here with you. You aren't alone anymore." Sonic assured softly as he began to rub Tails' shoulder. "And you are not acting like a baby kit, Tails. I completely understand what you're going through buddy. We all understand."

Amy nodded. "Sonic is right Tails. We'll do what we can to help you through this." She comforted in a gentle tone.

Tails sniffled before raising his head and gazed at Sonic snuggling up to his chest, sobbing even harder. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing fox. Poor Tails was extremely upset.

Tails always went for a joyride on his biplane, the Tornado when he was very young on his birthday. The earlier years, Tails would fly one of the planes for an hour flight.

Now that the X-Tornado is destroyed, this tradition would end earlier than Tails expected. Tails continued to sob loudly and uncontrollably in grief and despair. His tears were now gushing down in pools. His body was trembling so much, he was struggling to breathe. His sobbing was tiring him out, but he couldn't stop sobbing no matter how hard he tried.

Chris took note of this and while rubbing Tails' back, he gently patted it every minute. "Tails, Tails. It's okay. Calm down. You're not alone on this. You have guys to help you recover from this." Chris gently consoled.

Amy nodded as her eyes welled up in tears for Tails. Tails was like a younger brother to her. "Tails. Chris is right. We are your friends and friends help each other when they need it." She comforted with compassion in her voice.

Tails started to settle down from his intense sobbing a little but not a lot. Tails, at this stage, couldn't be consoled no matter how hard they tried. The poor fox was too upset at the moment.

Sonic was very concerned about his best friend and wanted to cheer him up somehow. "Tails, buddy... Are you going to be okay?" Sonic questioned in concern.

Tails shook his head as he continued sobbing loudly. "I don't know Sonic... I might never be happy again..." Tails replied softly while sobbing loudly still.

Tails started to sob harder now, still extremely upset that the X-Tornado is destroyed. Tails just didn't want to accept the fact the X-Tornado is destroyed.

Everyone just stared at Tails with absolute sadness and sympathy. Tails was stating that he would never be happy again. They have cheer Tails up.

"I-I-I won't be able to fly my X-Tornado tomorrow!" Tails lamented, still sobbing loudly.

Chris looked worried. "What do mean Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails sobbed more loudly. "W-When i-i w-was y-younger, i-i f-fly o-one o-of m-my p-planes f-for a-a j-joyride o-on m-my b-birthday, i-it h-has b-been a-a t-tradition. B-but, n-now t-that t-the X-X-Tornado i-is d-destroyed, t-this t-tradition has e-ended n-now!" Tails sobbed.

Everyone gathered around Tails and they all gave him a group hug to which Tails emotionally returned, starting to settle down a little bit now.

Everyone smiled and continued to hug Tails, trying to soothe him with the best of their abilities. Tails started to feel much better with his best friends by his side but still was extremely devastated by the fact that his favourite and prized plane was destroyed.

Tails eventually fell asleep, tired after all his sobbing. Everyone gazed at each other in sympathy. They had never seen Tails this upset and distressed before.

They didn't expect Tails reaction to end up like that. Poor Tails was cry and shaking so hard. It nearly made everyone cry.

"Poor Tails…" Mr Tanaka said sadly. "He's very upset."

Chris felt extremely sad for Tails' breakdown as he had never seen Tails this upset before and never heard him cry that hard and loudly before. "Poor guy. I've never seen Tails this upset and distressed. I didn't expect Tails' reaction to be like that." Chris uttered sadly, still sad for Tails' reaction.

Sonic felt very concern for his best friend. "Tails has never been this emotional before. I hope he'll be okay tomorrow." Sonic said.

Everyone looked at the young fox sleeping in Chris' arms. Chris was stroking Tails' back.

The kit began purring at the motion. Even though Tails was asleep, they could hear painful crying and whimpering still. "Shhh." Chris soothed. "It's alright."

Tails curled himself tighter. Tails was still very upset by the fact that he won't able to spend his birthday with his prized plane.

Everyone hoped that Tails would be okay for tomorrow. Everyone stayed silent for a bit to think about this.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**_ Poor Tails. Hopefully, everyone will make Tails' birthday alright._

_This is my longest chapter for this story._

_That concludes chapter 9. I apologise if this chapter was emotional._

_Anyways next chapter will be chapter 10, which have everyone rebuilt the X-Tornado._

_Tune in the next chapter to see what will happen._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out._


	10. Building The New X-Tornado

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 10: Building The New X-Tornado.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi guys, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in and welcome to another chapter of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE._

_This is the chapter that has the gang rebuilding the X-Tornado_

_Also just informing you that Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures has a new cover image was another user was using the same photo. So don't panic._

_This chapter will be short so I'm sorry but I tried my hardest to make chapters longer._

_I also have a poll on my profile. You see, I have two chapter titles. So the poll is whether to put the second, the one that starts the chapter, in the middle, or leave it the way it is._

_Anyways, here is chapter 10 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE! I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Building The New X-Tornado.**

Everyone was watching Tails after seeing him break down over 30 minutes ago after he saw that his X-Tornado is damaged. Everyone felt so bad for Tails.

Chris had an idea. "Sonic, why don't you guys go to the lab to work on the new X-Tornado while I take Tails to his room to rest," Chris stated as he gently picked Tails up.

Sonic nodded as he talked to them about going to the lab to work on the new X-Tornado. Once Sonic finished talking, he and the others dashed towards the lab. Chuck managed to push the trashed X-Tornado into the garage.

Chris then walked to the mansion doors and opened them. He then walked down the hallway and to Tails' guest bedroom. Chris gently placed Tails in his bed.

Chris covered Tails with the blanket and started to rub Tails' shoulder. "Try and get some rest Tails. I'll wake you up for dinner." Chris comforted.

Chris then left the room while switching off the lights, closing the door a bit so no one would disturb him.

Chris then walked down to the elevator and rode it down to the lab. When he got to the lab, he was very surprised to see that the X-Tornado was halfway rebuilt. It looked like a whole new jet.

"WHOA! The process of the X-Tornado is going great." Chris announced. "Tails is going to extremely thrilled when he sees this." Chris praised.

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Chris." She thanked. "We're still working hard on the new X-Tornado."

Chuck smiled. "Tails is going to be very excited," Chuck said.

Chris then had another idea. "I just got another idea!" Chris announced. "We can repaint the X-Tornado yellow. We can also write X-Tornado in blue on the sides too."

Chuck nodded. "Good idea Chris," Chuck praised. "Tails is going to love this."

Chris smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, grandpa." He thanked. "That way, Tails can have the X-Tornado and take it home with him," Chris thanked. "And we can also put Tails' two-tailed logo on the side."

Ella looked at the clock and it showed 3:00. They had to finish rebuilding the X-Tornado before dinner which was at 5:00. "It's nearly time for dinner. We have to finish the X-Tornado." Ella said.

Everyone nodded in unison. They were so determined to finish it before tomorrow.

Sonic and friends began to finish rebuilding the X-Tornado. Working extremely hard, they finished the X-Tornado by 4:20. Just 40 minutes before dinner.

Chris and Sonic decided to paint it and spray paint the words X-Tornado on the sides and Tails' logo after dinner.

Everyone walked into the elevator and climbed inside. Chris pressed the top button and the elevator starts to ascent to the top.

As the elevator ascents up to the main level of the mansion. Ella turned to the group and asked, "Hey Everyone, What would you all like for dinner tonight?" She asked.

Sonic smiled and responded, "Since Tails is a big fan of pizza and chips, we can have pizza and chips for dinner." Sonic replied knowing Tails is a big fan of chips and pizza. By having them for dinner might cheer up Tails. "I'm sure this will cheer Tails up."

Ella smiled. "That sounds delicious Sonic," Ella said. "I'll order the pizza and the chips and Mr Tanaka can go and collect them," Ella responded.

Chris smiled at Sonic as another thought popped in his head. "Since Tails loves mint ice cream and mint choc chip cookies, we can have them for dessert," Chris said happily knowing Tails also loves Mint choc chip cookies with a passion.

By the time they reached the top, they all had smiles on their faces. The elevators doors opened, and they all climbed out of it and dashed out of the garage and in the mansion.

As soon as they reached the living room, they heard a quiet sobbing noise. "Why X-Tornado! I miss you." The voice said.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Notes:** CLIFFHANGER! I could not help putting them in. The main reason is that one of my viewers Stardown is a big fan of them._

_Speaking of Stardown, I really want to give them a huge shout out. Thank you for the support Stardown, it really means a lot. Check out their story, Chaos On Earth: A Sonic X Rewrite, It is by far my FAVOURITE Sonic X story of all time. It is very good._

_The other reason is that I also love cliffhangers too because it builds up the tension to see what will happen in the next chapter._

_Chris always thinks of a plan to help his friends in need. That is why he is one of my favourite characters_

_The dinner that Ella will order is a childhood food of mine. I've had ever since. It really is good._

_Well, that is the end of chapter 10 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE and I will see you next chapter, which is 11._


	11. Giving Comfort And A Dinner Surprise

** Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 11: Giving Comfort And A Dinner Surprise.**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hi, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in and welcome to chapter 11 of The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_I am so sorry if this chapter was late. I was so scared._

_Yesterday, there was a severe thunderstorm, along with a hail storm which were of the size of grapes. It was so terrifying that I couldn't take it. But I think I am okay now._

_I'll be going camping this week for about three days and I leave Thursday so I'll have to upload chapter 12 when I get back, so I am so sorry. But to make up for it, I'll upload chapter 12, 13 and 14 next week, Again, I'm sorry..._

_I'm a huge fan of _guacamole at the moment and I make it a lot I made some yesterday

_This chapter will start at the end of the last chapter when I left off from the cliffhanger, I should do more cliffhangers in the future._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Giving Comfort And A Dinner Surprise.**

"Why X-Tornado! I miss you." The voice sobbed.

Everyone knew that the voice was Tails. He must've woken up when they were rebuilding the X-Tornado and now he is still upset. Chris felt even more remorse for Tails. He was only 7, turning 8 soon. Poor guy was very emotional today. More emotional than normal.

"Ella, can you take the others to the lounge room so you can order dinner?" Chris ordered. "Sonic, can you come with me so we can try and cheer Tails up."

Sonic nodded in response. "You got it, Chris. I just hope we can try and comfort Tails." Sonic answered.

Ella nodded. "Okay, Chris." She spoke as she then gathered everyone up and gestured them to follow them to the lounge room.

Sonic looked at Chris and nodded. Chris nodded back as they both walked to Tails' room. once they got to the door, they heard Tails sobbing loudly.

Chris knocked on the door gently, hearing a gasp of fright and alarm on the other side of the doors. "W-Who i-is i-it?" Tails asked softly, trying not to cry.

Chris smiled and responded, "It's all right Tails. It's only me and Sonic," Chris answered. "Can we come in?"

There was silence before Tails spoke up again. "C-c-Come i-i-in." Tails answered still crying.

Chris slowly opened the doors and saw Tails curled up in a tight ball sobbing his eyes out. By the way that Tails was crying, he was still extremely upset about the X-Tornado being destroyed and by the fact, he couldn't save it before the plane crash-landed. His eyes were flat on his head, tears were rolling down his muzzle like waterfalls. Chris felt sad for Tails and hoped that he and Sonic can cheer him up.

Chris and Sonic walked up to the young fox. Chris slowly knelt to Tails' level while Sonic sat down next to the crying kit.

"Tails? You doing okay?" Chris asked before regretting to ask such a question, he knew Tails was not okay.

"No..." Tails sobbed as he shook his head and continued to cry. "I'm not okay." Tails was extremely upset still.

Sonic gently laid his hand on Tails' shoulder and flinched in pity when he felt it trembling. "Oh, buddy," Sonic uttered sadly, slowly and gently pulling Tails in an embrace, pulling him close to his chest. "Are you still upset about the X-Tornado, Tails?"

Tails stopped crying and looked up at Sonic while nodding, warmly returning the embrace. "Yes, Sonic! I'm still very upset about the X-Tornado getting destroyed. I'm very sorry, it's just... I put all my available time with it. I don't know what to do anymore!" Tails wailed, hiding his face his Sonic's chest, sobbing loudly.

Sonic started to stroke Tails' head slowly and gently to comfort his emotionally distressed friend. "I know you're still upset about the X-Tornado Tails, and you have nothing to be sorry about buddy. We all understand." Sonic consoled.

Chris slowly sat down next to Sonic and Tails, placing his hand on Tails' back and rubbed it softly. "Tails... I know you miss the X-Tornado badly, but I promise you that everything will be okay. We have two surprises for you. One of them is for tomorrow and the other one is for dinner tonight." Chris spoke gently.

Tails' ears perked up as he finished sobbing, his head jerking up in response and delight, making Sonic and Chris chuckle. "R-Really?!" Tails asked with a smile.

Chris nodded. "Yes, we do Tails." Chris nodded.

Tails climbed out of Sonic's lap and crawled over to Chris in a very cute way. "What is the surprise, Chris?" He asked in a very cute way, his eyes shining.

Sonic and Chris couldn't help but giggle at Tails' response, happy that has boosted Tails up.

Chris looked at Sonic, who nodded back at him. Chris looked back at Tails and smiled. "I can only tell you one surprise. The other surprise is for tomorrow." Chris said.

Tails looked up at Chris. "What's the surprise?" Tails asked again, excited to know what the surprise is.

Chris smiled. "Tonight for dinner, we'll be getting chips and pizza. Plus, we'll have mint ice cream and cookies for dessert." Chris said. "Sonic told me how much you love those."

Tails let out a delightful cheer as he lets out tears of joy. "YAAAAAAAY! That's my favourite meal for dinner. I've hadn't had this since." Tails cheered in absolute joy. "Thank you, guys."

Chris smiled. "You're welcome Tails. I'm glad you're happy." Chris said.

They then heard the door open and Ella walked in. "Hey, Chris, Tails, Sonic. What kind of pizza would you like?" She asked.

Tails thought for a minute and nodded. "I would like just cheese and mushroom on mine please." Tails answered.

Sonic smiled. "I would like the Chilli sausage one, please," Sonic asked.

Chris thinks for a minute and beamed, "I would like the Hawaiian one, please." Chris said.

Ella smiled as she wrote it all down on a piece of paper. "Okay. And what would you all like to drink?" She asked.

Everyone thought for a while and then nodded as they made their decision.

Sonic decided to go first. "I'll just have a cherry soda," Sonic answered.

Ella wrote it down. "Okay Sonic. What would you like Chris?" She asked.

Chris smiled and responded, "I would like a chocolate milkshake, please?" He said.

Ella nodded as she wrote it down and then she looked at the youngest person in the room. "Okay, Chris. What would you like Tails?" She asked as she knelt on one knee to be at Tails' level.

Tails smiled as he made his choice, I'll have a mint shake please." Tails requested. "I-If that's okay."

Ella smiled and wrote it down. "That's fine Tails. I know how much you love mint." She replied, standing back to full height. "I'll call you down when the pizza is here," Ella told the three. Sonic, Chris and Tails nodded. Ella then left the room and closed the door, leaving three alone.

Tails shut his eyes tight as he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks, these weren't tears of sadness, but they were tears of joy. He began to sob quietly, covering his eyes with his hands.

To his surprise, he felt two pairs of hands wiping them away and heard a voice. "Tails, please don't cry anymore buddy. You're okay now." Sonic gently spoke.

Tails looked up at Sonic with a smile on his face, causing Sonic to become bewildered.

Tails wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not crying because I'm sad Sonic, Well, I'm still upset about the X-Tornado being destroyed. I'm just crying because I'm so lucky and happy to have friends by my side." Tails answered in a soft tone, grateful to have his friends by his side. Sonic grinned at this.

"Oh Tails, we're glad to have a friend like you too," Chris said with a smile. "And also, it's okay to be upset. Just to let you know that we'll always be by your side." Chris gently said to the young fox.

Sonic smiled and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and rubbed it. "Chris is right Tails. We'll always be glad to help you out bud." Sonic said.

Tails smiled as he launched at both Chris and Sonic and hugged them, blushing bright red in pride. "AWWW! Thank you, guys." Tails thanked.

Sonic and Chris hugged Tails back, delighted that Tails was happy again.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes Chapter 11. _

_This chapter had my favourite moments in it when Tails gets excited._

_There is another fact about me. The pizzas that Chris and Tails ordered are my favourite pizzas. Even though I haven't had a mint shake yet, my favourites are chocolate and strawberry... And Banana._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is the chapter where the gang has chips and pizza for dinner and some cute Tails and Sonic brotherly bond moments._

_See you next time. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	12. Time For Dinner

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 12: Time For Dinner.**

**_Authors Note:_**_ Hello Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in! I'm here for the 12th chapter of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_I'm back from my camping trip. As I promised, I'll upload this chapter along with 13 and 14 every day, just to make up from last week._

_I tried mint ice cream for the first time. It was So good._

_The last chapter was quite an emotional one but this chapter will contain lots of brotherly moments between Sonic and Tails. I really like the brotherly paring between. They are the best._

_Anyways, I'll chat at the end of the chapter. __I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and their characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Time For Dinner.**

Suddenly Tails, Chris and Sonic heard a knock on the door making all three jump and yelp in fright. "C-Come i-in!" Tails stuttered as he took a few deep breaths to settle down.

The door opened and in came Chuck who had a worried look on his face. "Tails, are you okay?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "Yes, Chuck I'm doing okay." Tails answered in a soft tone. "I'm still devastated about the X-Tornado, but I'll be okay as long as my friends and big bro are by my side."

Chuck smiled when he hears those words. "I'm happy to hear that Tails. Anyway, Ella told me to tell you that the pizza and chips have arrived." Chuck informed the three.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Tails cheered as he dashed out of his room and to the dining room table, shocking Chuck. Chris and Sonic both stared at each other in shock and dashed after Tails, Chuck following them.

Once they arrived at the dining room, they saw everyone gathered at the table. They saw 3 big boxes of Pizza, 5 smaller boxes of pizza, 3 containers of large chips and 5 containers of small chips. Chuck sat next to Sonic. Sonic took a sit on Tails' left while Chris sat at his right, smiling at the excited fox.

Tails then noticed everyone smiling at him and smiled back at them.

Chuck looked at Sonic with a look of astonishment and amusement. "My goodness. I didn't know that Tails loves chips and pizza combined that much," Chuck stated as he tried his best not to laugh.

Chris nodded as he tried to hold back on giggling. "Me neither," Chris said.

Ella started to dish out the plates and then walked to the boxes of pizza, chips and drinks.

Ella gave Tails his cheese Pizza, chips and mint shake. "Here you go Tails. your cheese pizza, chips and mint shake." She said, gently ruffling Tails' hair, causing the fox to yelp and giggle.

Ella then picked up Sonic's pizza, chips and cherry soda and gave them to Sonic. "Here Sonic," she told.

After Ella gave everyone their food and drinks she sat down at the table with her food and drink. Everyone began to dig in their dinner. However unlike at lunch when Tails was eating slowly, he ate at a very fast pace.

Sonic stopped eating to see Tails eating very fast. "WHOA! Tails, buddy." He shouted while laughing.

Tails stopped eating and looked up at Sonic and looked concern. "What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Tails. Please slow down buddy. The food is still here." Sonic scolded gently.

Tails turned bright red in embarrassment, putting a hand behind his head and scratched it. "Whoops. Sorry Sonic." Tails apologized.

Sonic grinned and gently ruffled Tails' hair playfully making the young fox giggle cutely, producing awes from Amy, Cream, Ella and Chris. "It's A-Okay buddy. I understand how much you love pizza and chips. That's why we are having them so we can cheer you up." Sonic responded softly. "After all, I was the one suggesting we should have them for dinner."

Tails smiled in appreciation and happiness and his cheeks became red. "Aww. Thanks, Sonic. You are truly the best friend I ever had. I'm so lucky to have you as my big brother." Tails thanked.

Sonic smiled as he heard those heart-warming words. "Thanks, Tails. You are my best friend too buddy. We've been through thick and thin and made it out together from our unbreakable bond. I'm so happy that I have you as my buddy and little brother." Sonic spoke.

Tails beamed brightly as his tails started moving on their own and uncontrollably, waving in joy, Sonic, Chris and Chuck couldn't help but chuckle at this action as they found it very adorable. "AW! Sonic! Stop it! You're making me blush!" Tails shouted playfully.

Sonic giggled at Tails reaction to his kind words. He knew Tails was easy to boost. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean it." Sonic said.

"It's okay Sonic. It just shows me that I have a very caring brother." Tails replied.

Tails and Sonic fist-bumped together to show their unbreakable bond and friendship. Everyone smiled at this action by the two brothers. Sonic and Tails both embrace each other in brotherly love. Everyone stared at the two brothers in happiness. After a minute, they broke apart.

Everyone resumed eating dinner although this time, Tails ate much slower than before. In about ten minutes, they finished their dinner. Ella got up, stacking the plates and took them to the sink. She then came back to the cupboard and took out 8 ice cream bowls and 8 plates. She then placed them on the table and closed the cupboard.

Ella then gave one bowl and plate to each person. She went to the pantry and took out the cookie jar and closed the pantry doors shut. She gave two cookies to each person. She went over to the fridge and got down the mint flavoured ice cream. Shutting the fridge, she placed 3 scoops of mint ice cream in each bowl.

"Okay, everyone. Dessert is served." Ella told the group.

Tails licked his lips in delight. "Thank you, Ella," Tails thanked.

Ella smiled at the young fox's manners. "You're welcome Tails." She said.

Everyone began to eat dessert, the mint choc chip cookies and ice cream tasted so delicious. Everyone now knew why Tails loves mint choc chip cookies, ice cream and candy.

Chris looked at Tails, swallowing before he spoke, "Hey, Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails stopped eating and looked at Chris. "Y-Yeah Chris?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and responded, "I see why you love mint choc chip cookies and ice cream; these are so good." Chris answered, causing Tails to beam.

Tails smiled. "I know Chris. that's why I love mint so much." Tails said.

Everyone continued eating their dessert until there was nothing left. Ella gathered up the plates and bowls and took them to the sink and placed them with the other dishes.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Aww, Sonic and Tails. I really love them as brothers like I said in my other authors' notes. _

_This chapter had to be by far my favourite chapter of this story due to the bond of friendships between Sonic and Tails. They are always there to cheer the other up._

_The next chapter will be the chapter where Sonic and Chris will repaint the X-Tornado._

_I'll see you next chapter. Bye for Now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	13. Repainting The X-Tornado & More Comfort

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 13: Repainting The X-Tornado/More Comfort.**

**_Authors Notes:_**_ Hello everyone SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Back with chapter 13 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_As you know yesterday I returned from camp and now, I am sick with a cold. Better now then later I guess._

_In this chapter, Chris and Sonic will be repainting the X-Tornado before comforting Tails for a second time._

_This chapter will be a Chris and Sonic chapter. Along with Tails._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Repainting The X-Tornado/More Comfort.**

Sonic and Chris excused themselves and were about to walk to the lab when Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder, causing Sonic and Chris to look at him in concern.

Chris knelt on one knee. "What's the matter Tails?" Chris asked in genuine concern.

Tails looked up at Sonic and Chris. "Um. E-Excuse me, guys?" He softly asked. "Where are you guys going?"

Chris smiled at the curious fox. "Sonic and I are going to the lab to do a secret project," Chris told the curious young kit.

Tails smiled and nodded. "Okay, Chris, Sonic. Have fun!" Tails told Chris. "And please, be very careful."

Chris chuckled and rubbed Tails on the back. "Don't worry Tails. We'll be very careful and have fun." Chris assured the worried kit.

"Okay, I'm just going to brush my teeth to get ready for bed." Tails said, smiling and then ran off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wanting to have an early night.

Chris and Sonic nodded and ran down to the garage. When they got there, Sonic pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened up and the two stepped in. once they were in, Chris pressed the button to go to the lab.

The doors closed and started to descend to the lab. In a few seconds, the elevator arrived on the level where the lab is. The doors opened and the two walked out of it and walked to the doors where the X-Tornado is being kept.

Chris got out the yellow, orange and red paint while Sonic found a shape of tails' two-tailed logo and the word X-Tornado.

"I think we should paint the nose red, the boosts orange and the rest of the plane yellow," Chris suggested.

Sonic nodded. Sonic grabbed 3 brushes and dipped each of them to the paint.

Sonic picked up the yellow paintbrush zoomed at the speed of sound around the plane, making sure it's all covered in paint. After about 5 seconds, Sonic picked up the red brush and Chris grabbed the orange brush. The two started to paint the extras.

After painting the boosters and nose cone, Sonic and Chris reviewed their work and were surprised by their work so far. Now all they needed to do is to put on the logo and the word X-Tornado on the sides.

Chris left and packed the paints away and then took out the blue spray paint, the white and yellow spray paint. Chris placed the X-Tornado shape on the side of the plane and started to spray the blue on it. In a few seconds, Chris pulled the shape away from the plane and in its place, was the word, X-Tornado.

Chris smiled as he puts away the blue paint. Chris then picked up Tails' two-tailed logo and pressed it against the plane's side and with the white and orange-yellow paint, he sprayed the painted the area. Once Chris had finished, he slowly pulled the logo shape away. In its place was the logo.

Chris and Sonic studied at the X-Tornado and were very excited about how it looked. In actuality, they were so proud, that they were very enthusiastic to surprise Tails with it tomorrow.

The two then placed a yellow-orange ribbon on the plane and shuts the doors before putting another one on the doors

Chris and Sonic walked to the elevator and Chris pressed the button to go up. In a few seconds, the doors to the elevator opened up and the two stepped inside.

The doors closed and the elevator began rising to the garage.

As the elevator rose, to the garage. Sonic and Chris hi-fived each other in celebration.

"Tails is going to be so ecstatic and excited when he sees this," Chris stated.

Sonic nodded and smiled at Chris. "This will make Tails extremely happy," Sonic declared. "And I want my buddy to be happy."

Chris nodded. "We all want Tails to be happy on his birthday," Chris responded.

Once the elevator had arrived at the garage, the two stepped out and they ran to the front doors of the mansion and entered it. But as soon as they came in the hallway, they heard a quiet sobbing noise.

"Aww, Tails." Chris spoke in worry. Poor Tails was so upset today. "I guess he is still upset about the X-Tornado."

Sonic nodded. "I believe so Chris. Let's go and give him some more comfort." Sonic said.

Sonic and Chris walked to the bedroom which Sonic and Tails stared and opened the door. There, they saw the most heartbreaking scene they've ever seen. They saw Tails on the floor with both of his tails around himself, they saw the saddest expression on the young fox's face they ever saw. Tears were gushing out of Tails' eyes like rivers. He was shaking violently from his sobbing.

Chris slowly approached Tails and knelt down to his level. Placing a tender hand on Tails' back, he asked softly. "Tails, what's the matter?" He asked softly.

Tails gasped and jumped backwards by reflex. "**Aah**!" Tails yelped in sheer fright.

Chris hugged Tails to calm him down. "It's okay, Tails. It's just me and Sonic." Chris eased.

Tails wrapped his tails around him and started to sob again and closed his eyes tightly shut as the tears slid down his muzzle. He was still upset and devastated by the fact his prized plane was destroyed, what the fox didn't know it was completely rebuilt its former glory and brand-new.

"Tails, buddy?" Sonic asked, quite concerned. "Are you still upset about the X-Tornado?"

Tails nodded and started sobbing even harder.

Sonic felt his heart drop in his stomach when he saw his little brother crying. Chris felt his heart break in sympathy, he had never seen Tails this devastated before.

Sonic pulled Tails close into a hug, letting the kit rest his head on his peach coloured chest as he sobbed, gently stroking Tails' back.

"Please don't cry Tails. It's going to be okay buddy, I promise." Sonic spoke in the most comforting voice he ever could manage.

Tails slowly calmed down by the sound of Sonic's calm and soothing voice.

Sonic smiled at this, happy that his best friend is starting to cheer up a little.

Tails felt tired and began to yawn and stretch his arms and settled down for the night.

"Goodnight Tails. Goodnight Sonic." Chris as he gave Tails and Sonic a goodnight hug.

Sonic and Tails returned the hug and held this position for a few seconds. In a few seconds, they broke the hug.

"Night Chris, night Sonic." Tails said as he walked to his bed, hopping into it.

Sonic gently ruffled Tails hair and tucked him in. "Night Tails, You too Chris," Sonic said as he jumped in his bed and tucked himself in.

Chris slowly walked out of the room, turning off the light, and into his room.

Sonic and Tails closed their eyes and went to sleep. Chris and Chuk made some last-minute preparations for Tails' birthday.

Chapter End!

* * *

**_Authors Notes: _**_That concludes Chapter 13. I felt like this chapter_

_I felt so sorry for Tails. It must be so difficult to move over from his plane getting destroyed._

_Next chapter will be special as it is Tails' birthday._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and will check in next time. See you then, bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	14. Happy 8th Birthday Tails!

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado**

**Chapter 14: Happy 8th Birthday Tails!**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hello, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in! Chapter 14 has arrived._

_This chapter will be when Tails finds the new X-Tornado rebuilt and he is so happy about it._

_There will be a new scene in this chapter._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Happy 8th Birthday Tails!**

The next morning around 10:00, it was Tails's 8th birthday and Tails was so excited to see what was in store for him today.

Tails enthusiastically jumped out of bed and moved down to the loungeroom and became excited to see streamers and balloons hanging up around the room, confetti scattered everywhere and even a big sign which says, 'Happy 8th birthday Tails.'

"WHOA!" Tails exclaimed in wonderment. Tails looked overwhelmed and amazed by the decorations and let out a gasp of wonder.

Tails decided to check the lab to see if anything was decorated down there.

Tails made a frantic dash towards the garage and to the elevator. Tails pressed the button to go down.

Once the door opened, Tails ran inside. The doors closed the elevator began ascending down to the lab.

Tails hoped that his birthday will be okay since he didn't have the X-Tornado anymore, Tails shook his head, not wanting to be upset on his birthday.

Once the elevator had arrived at the lab and the doors opened, Tails walked out of it, only to gasp as he saw the whole lab decorated. He saw 7 groups of 3 presents on a large table.

Tails then spotted something he never saw before, there was a yellow-orange ribbon on the door. "What the heck!" Tails exclaimed. "That ribbon wasn't there before. There must be something special inside."

Tails was wondering if he should open the door or not.

Tails looked around the room. He really wanted to see what was inside the door. Tails couldn't take it and grunts. "**GAAH**! Never mind! I really want to see what is inside of this door!" Tails grunted.

Tails took a deep breath and walked over to the door. Taking his chance, Tails took a deep breath and opened the doors very slowly.

When Tails saw what was inside, he nearly shrieked in shock and nearly fell over.

There, standing in front of him, was the X-Tornado entirely rebuilt with a yellow-orange ribbon on the front of the aircraft.

Tails was shocked but happy at the same time, whoever did this, was really kind to rebuild it. Tails observed the plane from top to bottom, looking at every detail.

Tails smiled when he saw the change of colours. Tails thought that the X-Tornado looked even better this way.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a bright light turned on and Sonic, Chris, Chuck, Ella, Mr Tanaka, Amy and Cream and Cheese all jumped out of their hiding places and cried out. "SURPRISE! HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY TAILS!" They shouted.

Tails became extremely frightened from the surprise yell, that he yelped very loudly while leaping about 12 meters in the air. Once he landed, his fur and tails puffed out twice their size in fright.

Sonic placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, who breathed in and out of calm himself down. "Whoa, calm down Tails. We didn't mean to scare you, buddy." Sonic spoke calmly.

Tails looked at Sonic as his fur and tails slowly returned to their normal size. "I-It's okay S-Sonic. I just didn't expect that. That's all." Tails spoke as his heart rate began to even out.

Chris walked up to Tails and knelt on one knee, giving Tails a big hug, who returned it. "Happy 8th Birthday Tails," Chris said.

Tails smiled at Chris but then looked shocked still. "Thank you so much, Chris." Tails thanked before looking concerned. "Chris, everyone. Where did this come from? H-How?" Tails asked, confused.

"How do you like our surprise?" Chris questioned softly.

Tails' expression turned into shock as he finally realized that the X-Tornado was his. "You mean.. This is for me?" Tails asked in shock and disbelief.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, my friend, this is yours now," Chuck affirmed.

Tails still hadn't looked so convinced. "Are you sure this is mine?" Tails asked unsurely.

Chris nodded as Tails was still surprised with the X-Tornado being his now. "It's your plane Tails. You were extremely upset about the X-Tornado when you didn't save it in time. So I suggested we can rebuild it." Chris explained.

Tails looked sad. "Yeah.. I really was upset, wasn't I?" Tails asked.

"Yes, buddy. We didn't like you being so upset Tails. So rebuilding the X-Tornado was the perfect idea for cheering you up." Sonic added happily.

Tails didn't know what to say, he was so overwhelmed and excited that he began to sob, but they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of extreme joy.

Everyone looked worried if they did something wrong.

"Tails? What's the matter? Did we do something wrong?" Chris inquired softly, stroking Tails' back.

Tails shook his head, smiling at his friends and big brother. "No, no. You didn't do anything to upset me. I was crying because I was just really overwhelmed and happy that you all did this to me." Tails replied as he stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes. "Thank you so much, everyone."

Everyone smiled at this. Relieved that they didn't accidentally upset Tails.

Chuck smiled at Tails. "It was truly Chris who suggested we should rebuild the X-Tornado," Chuck informed.

Tails was shocked as he slowly stared at Chris. "You mean, you were the one who wanted to rebuild the X-Tornado?" Tails asked with shock.

Chris nodded. "Yes. I was the one who suggested we should rebuild it as a birthday present." Chris told.

Tails smiled in gratitude and gave Chris a tight hug, burying his face in Chris, who knelt down on one knee to hug the slightly crying fox back. "T-Thank you, Chris." Tails softly spoke.

Everyone smiled at this as the two friends hugged. After a minute, they separated. Tails wiped his eyes.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_That concludes chapter 14, only three more chapters until this story concludes. _

_I'm going to miss this rewrite but I'm glad I will be done._

_The scene when Tails said, Gaah never mind, I'm really want to see what's inside of the door. This is from the earliest Missing X-Tornado story I tried to write when I was 12 or 14._

_The next chapter will be quite a ride. As Tails and Chris will be test flying the X-Tornado._

_See you in chapter 15, See you then. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out! _


	15. The Ultimate Test Flight

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 15: The Ultimate Test Flight.**

**_Authors Notes:_**_ Hey Everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 checking in back with chapter 15 of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_This chapter is the part when Tails goes on his test flight._

_I apologize that I haven't been active lately, I still have a bad cold and I hope it will go away soon. And also it is very very hot where i live and it is hard to write when it's very very hot._

_This chapter is one of the few chapters that I wrote well._

_Anyways. I don't want to spoil the chapter. Here is chapter 15._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Ultimate Test Flight.**

Chris smiled and asked, "Hey Tails, do you want to take it for a test flight?" He asked.

Tails smiled in delight at this. "You bet Chris." Tails confirmed in glee. "Do you want to come too, Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Sure Tails," Chris responded.

Chuck got out a remote and pressed it, causing the lab to rise to the runway.

Chuck handed Chris a headset so he could communicate with Tails. "Here Chris. With this headset, you can communicate with Tails and tell him what we added to the new X-Tornado." Chuck said.

Chris nodded and accepted the headset. "You got it, Grandpa. I'll be sure to tell Tails everything that the X-Tornado has." Chris affirmed.

Chuck walked up to Tails and knelt down to his level and gently spoke. "Have fun Tails. Chris will be communicating with you so he can tell you what the new Tornado has." Chuck explained.

Tails nodded and smiled. "Roger that Chuck." Tails nodded.

Chris hopped in the passenger seat while Tails hopped in the pilot's seat. Tails closed the cockpit and started the engine causing it to roar, startling him.

Tails turned to face Chris. "Have you buckled up Chris?" He asked in concern, buckling his safety harness.

Chris nodded as he buckled up in his safety harness. "Yes, Tails." He confirmed.

Tails then slowly turned the X-Tornado so it was facing the runway.

Tails smiled as the X-Tornado was so smooth at turning. Tails slowly moved the X-Tornado on the runway and pressed a button on the dashboard which extended the upper wings into an X shape.

"X-Tornado, Take off!" Tails yelled as he tilted back the control stick and the X-Tornado blasted down the runway faster than Tails had anticipated causing him to let out a yelp of fright.

Tails felt they were lifting off the ground and tilted back the controls again and the X-Tornado soared higher into the air. Tails pressed a button and the landing gear retreated in the plane and the two lower wings extended.

Chris could tell Tails didn't anticipate the X-Tornado to be that fast. "Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails panted as his heart slowed down a bit. "Y-Yeah, i-i think so. I just didn't expect the X-Tornado to be that fast when we took off." Tails replied, fully calming down now.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you Tails. When we were working on it yesterday, we updated the take-off boosters so they can be twice as fast." Chris explained.

Tails nodded in response. "Thanks, Chris. I'm going to test the turning, so hold on tight." Tails informed.

Tails then turned the left stick to the left causing the plane to smoothly turn left. Tails smiled.

"The X-Tornado has the very smooth and great turning, Chris." Tails said.

Chris smiled. "Grandpa specially upgraded the turning for you Tails," Chris told the smiling fox.

Tails then turned the right joystick to the right causing the plane to turn to the right.

Tails smiled again. Tails decided to try something.

Tails then looked back at Chris. "I'm going to accelerate to full speed, try and perform some techniques and then try maximum speed." Tails told.

Tails took a deep breath and pushed the control stick halfway, causing the X-Tornado to soar across the sky with fast speeds. Tails yelled in fright as he decreased the X-Tornado's speed a little.

Tails decided to try again, he then pushed the controls a little harder and the X-Tornado travelled a little faster across the sky.

Tails finally chose to slow down to normal speed and pulled the controls towards him. The X-Tornado slowed down to normal speed.

Tails looked back at Chris. "You okay back there Chris?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm okay Tails," Chris answered.

Tails chose to try and perform some maneuvers to see how well the X-Tornado handed them.

The X-Tornado performed turns, twists and loop-dee-loops very well which made Tails grin.

"Hold on Chris. I'm accelerating to maximum speed!" Tails said as he launched the X-Tornado to its maximum speed with a firm push on the control stick.

The boosters exploded to life as the X-Tornado blasted in the sky at tremendous speeds causing Tails to shriek in fright. Tails tugged the controls towards him to slow down again.

The X-Tornado decreased to normal speed. Tails started to breathe hard as he placed his hand over his heart, trying to catch his breath from the unexpected boost of speed.

Chris saw this and reached out a hand and laid it on Tails' shoulder. "You okay Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded as his heart returned to its normal rate. "I'm okay Chris. That was so fast!" Tails replied.

"Grandpa enhanced the boosters to full capacity so the new X-Tornado is twice as fast," Chris notified.

Tails took a few deep breaths and decided to have another attempt. Tails thrust the X-Tornado to its maximum speed again. The X-Tornado launched in the sky with tremendous speeds.

Tails gritted his teeth as he tried to maintain control of the plane. "Grah, GRRAH!" Tails grunted as he managed to obtain control of the X-Tornado whilst still in maximum speed.

Tails performed turns before he decided to slow down. He pulled the controls towards him, causing the X-Tornado to return to normal speed.

Tails decided to go back to the mansion as he was getting a little tired and a little motion sick.

"Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked in concern.

"I'm okay Chris, I'm ready to bring her down now. I'm feeling a little bit tired.. And a little sick." Tails told Chris. "Everything is A-Okay on my end!"

"Roger that Tails," Chris responded.

Tails put his headset on and spoke into it. "Hello, Chuck, can you hear me?" Tails asked in the microphone.

After a few seconds, Tails heard Chuck's voice. "This is Chuck. Tails, how are you going?" Chuck asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm good Chuck. I'm ready to return now." Tails responded.

"Roger that Tails," Chuck nodded.

Tails then turned the X-Tornado around and piloted the aircraft back to the mansion. When Tails saw the runway approach, Tails tilted the X-Tornado down in an angle, causing the X-Tornado to dive down slightly.

Tails pushed a button which retracted the lower wings in the plane and engaged the landing gear with a push of another button on the dash pad.

Tails decreased some speed as the X-Tornado came to a steady landing.

Tails slowly guided the X-Tornado into the lab and made sure not to hit anything.

Once the X-Tornado came to a halt, Tails turned off the engine and opened the cockpit, leaping down from the plane. Chris jumped down from the plane as well.

"Guys! We're back!" Tails announced, wandering into the lab and shut the doors. When Tails turned around, He saw everyone gathered up with smiles.

"Hey buddy, how was the test flight?" Sonic asked as he came over to the young fox.

Tails beamed brightly. "It was so good Sonic." Tails affirmed happily.

Sonic smiled. "That's good to know buddy," Sonic replied.

Tails smiled at his friends and big brother. "T-Thank you all for giving me the most enjoyable birthday ever." Tails spoke softly, trying hard not to burst into tears.

Chris knelt on one knee so he could reach Tails' height then gave Tails a big hug. "It's okay Tails. We are happy we built this for you. We didn't like to see you so upset." Chris replied.

Tails returned the hug as he started to sob in joy again. He was very glad to have friends like Sonic, Chris and the others. Tails and Chris broke the hug as Tails wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Tails was still confused to who took the X-Tornado in the first place. "Hey, guys?" Tails asked. "Do you know how the X-Tornado disappeared?" Tails asked.

Sonic laid his hand on Tails' shoulder. "I'm so sorry but..." Sonic explained.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**_Authors Notes: _**_Cliffhanger once again. I'm so sorry but ever since I put two cliffhangers, I wanted to add another one. That concludes chapter 15. I can't believe I'm nearly done on this story. Only two chapters to go._

_Just an update on Super Tails Is Born, the fanfic is around 50% complete. Hopefully in time before I am off my break for Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures._

_Anyways, this chapter went very well and I felt like I wrote it well too._

_The next chapter will be a new scene that was removed from the original._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will check in the next chapter._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	16. You Will Pay EggmanThe Breaking Point

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 16: You Will Pay Eggman/The Breaking Point.**

**_Authors Note: _**_Hey everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 checking in with the second last chapter of this story._

I would like to thank everyone who sent get well messages and i have some great news, I'm feeling much better than before but still have a cough but that will clear up before and I upload the final chapter of this story.

_This will be a new scene that was removed from the original story._

_Tails gets so upset at Eggman that he flies to him in anger and fury._

_This chapter will start when Sonic is about to tell Tails who really stole the X-Tornado._

_This chapter will contain an emotional moment at some point at the end of the chapter so, I wanted to give you all warning for that scene._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE, I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 16: You Will Pay Eggman/The Breaking Point.**

"I am so sorry but, Eggman did buddy," Sonic explained.

Tails felt his temper boil in intense anger. "I'll... Make... Him. PAY... For... THIS!" Tails yelled, very hurt and anger by Eggman.

Tails shuts his eyes and grits his teeth while shaking his fists. Tails really was angry.

Tails dashed off before anyone could stop him, and flew at full speed to Eggman's Base. "Watch out Egghead! You will pay for taking my X-Tornado!" Tails yelled.

Tails grit his teeth as he flew his plane, he could not help but smile as he had his plane back. That was the plus side, he gets to test out the weaponry of the X-Tornado.

Tails had made it to Eggman's island base.

Tails fired off missiles and rockets towards the base. "I hate you Eggman!" Tails yelled, firing a while herd of missiles and rockets. Tails smiled as he fired even more.

"HEY!" Eggman's voice boomed which made Tails halt, startled from the booming noise.

"**OWW**!" Tails shouted. By Eggman's booming voice in his headset hurt his ears.

Eggman flew out to confront Tails who had not lost his guard yet.

Eggman stared at Tails with fuming anger in his eyes. "Hey, Fox boy! What are you doing!?" Eggman asked.

Tails growled in fury and shot the plane at the Egg Mobile. "To pay for STEALING MY X-TORNADO!" Tails yelled firing more missiles.

Eggman yelped and dodged the missiles. "GAH!" Eggman yelped and dodged them before firing back at Tails.

Tails widen his eyes before yelping and fought against the controls to dodge the missiles. "**AAH**!" Tails screamed before performing dives and dodges to avoid the missiles.

Tails and Eggman were firing missiles and rockets at each other and they both were dodging well.

Tails looked very angry. Eggman had really damaged his heart, not like he was friends or anything. "Eggman! You have gone too FAR this time!" Tails yelled angrily.

Eggman laughed. "I did just to mess with your emotions!" Eggman yelled back

Tails was clearly very upset about this and EXTREMELY mad. "WHY!? You knew it was my birthday!" Tails screamed.

Eggman smirked at this before saying one word that made Tails lose his mind. "Because you are a two-tailed freak!" Eggman taunted.

This got Tails angry. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAY?!" Tails yelled, tears beginning to fly out of his eyes.

Eggman smirked and drove the Egg Mobile right close to the X-Tornado, causing Tails to yelp but held his ground and repeated. "I said, You Are A FREAK!" Eggman taunted.

THIS had caused Tails to lose his mind. Tails hated that name because of his past. Tears of anger and distress welled up in Tails' eyes before he screamed, "SHUT UP EGGHEAD!" Tails screamed.

Tails began crying hysterically and screamed while travelling to full speed while hurling his weapons at Eggman who screamed. Tails began panting with his cheeks really red.

Tails glared at Eggman with pure hatred in his eyes and he turned the plane and flew back home sobbing loudly.

Meanwhile, at the Thorndyke mansion, everyone was waiting for Tails to return. Everyone heard the X-Tornado and ran out to see the Plane starting to land. Once the plane came to a complete stop, the cockpit opened up and everyone noticed the tears in Tails' eyes. Everyone becomes very very worried. They could see the hurt in Tails' face, eyes and body. They knew Eggman had really, really upset him.

"Tails, you okay?" Chris asked softly.

Tails shook his head as the tears fell from his eyes. Tails ran in Sonic's arms and buried his face in Sonic's chest. Tails broke down in tears, sobbing in Sonic's chest.

Everyone felt so bad for Tails. He had a rough day today and yesterday. Poor guy has been through a lot.

"Tails? Buddy, calm down. Could you tell us what Eggman said to you?" Sonic asked softly.

Tails explained while crying. "I-i-i f-f-flew to E-E-Eggman's island b-b-base and b-b-battled him! H-h-he Stole T-t-the X-Tornado just to play with my emotions." Tails sobbed.

"Tails, settle down, it's okay. What did he say?" Chuck urged.

"He c-c-called m-m-me a-a-a t-two-t-tailed Freak!" Tails sobbed.

Everyone felt very bad and they gathered around Tails as the little kit continued crying his young heart out.

"Tails, Tails. Shhhhhhh. It's okay." Amy soothed.

Sonic began stroking Tails' back. "Oh buddy, it's okay. I promise that I will never let Eggman mess with you." Sonic soothed.

"I'm so mad at Eggman! H-how... How could he do this, and on my birthday too!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic smirked. "He's a jerk," Sonic replied.

Everyone and even Tails burst out laughing. Sonic smirked at Tails, glad his joke cheered Tails up. But however, Sonic's joy went away as Tails began sobbing loudly again.

Chris gently massaged Tails' back. "Tails. Please don't cry. I know that Eggman hurt you badly by doing this but I promise you that everything will be alright." Chris soothed.

Tails smiled and began sobbing again. He truly felt extremely hurt. Tails had never been called a freak by his enemy before.

Chris stroked Tails' back as Tails kept sobbing. Everyone gathered around and they all hugged each other in a group hug to comfort Tails. Tails smiled and returned the hug shutting his eyes.

**Chapter End!**

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**_ Poor Tails... Eggman had certainly hurt his moral! Don't worry, Tails will be okay. He has his friends all by his side._

_I felt like this chapter, being new to the story, was very well written and I should've put this scene in the original_

_The emotion and anger were very hard to write but I managed._

_When Eggman called Tails fox boy, it is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2 from Eggman's victory in the game._

_Next chapter will be the last chapter for this fanfic._

_In the meanwhile, I'll always keep on writing. The new episodes for Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures are doing great and I am writing them very quickly I am up finished Chapter 25 and 26. Now writing chapter 28, and starting plans for 29 and 30 which am looking forward to writing._

_See you in the last chapter of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE! _

_I hope you enjoyed._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	17. Finale: A Very Happy Birthday!

**Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!**

**Chapter 17: Finale: A Very Happy Birthday! **

_**Authors Note: **Hi everyone. SuperTailsFan0812 signing in and welcome to the final chapter of Sonic-X: The Missing X-Tornado: THE REWRITE!_

_I am finally better from my cold. Thank you all for the great get well messages._

_I can't believe that I completed this story. _

_When I complete Sonic-X: Super Tails Is Born, it will be my 12th fanfic which I've already have and I will be uploading it this week. _

_This chapter will be the chapter that Tails' party starts._

_There may be new scenes and old scenes._

_Anyways, I don't want to keep talking, onwards to chapter 17._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Finale****: A Very Happy Birthday!**

Tails had fully calmed down now. About a few hours ago, Tails had engaged in an enraged battle with Eggman to pay for taking away his X-Tornado. But during the battle, Eggman had insulted Tails by calling him a two-tailed freak and caused him to have an emotional breakdown.

Everyone pulled away before looking at Tails who was wiping his eyes.

"You feeling better Tails?" Chris asked.

Tails nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am now." Tails replied.

Sonic smiled and hugged Tails.

Tails looked at his friends, big brother and Chris's family and said in a proud tone, "Let's party!" Tails announced.

All morning and all afternoon, Tails enjoyed his party that his friends planned, he opened his presents with amazing reactions, he rode the X-Tornado again, he got to play a few party games like tag, musical statues, musical chairs and put the tail on the donkey which Chris explained how to play. Tails even had a whack at a pinata.

The party began to quiet down around 5:00 for dinner. Tails chose to have pizza and chips as his birthday meal. Tails was becoming a little worn out after around 5:30 but was still happy.

After everyone had their dinner, it was time for the birthday cake.

"Hey Chris, could you cover Tails' eyes while I get the cake?" Ella requested.

Chris nodded and gently covered Tails' eyes as Ella went to fetch the cake.

Ella came back with the cake, everyone lets out gasps of bewilderment. The cake was very big. The cake was in the shape of the X-Tornado. There was the words 'HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY TAILS' in yellow frosting.

"Okay, Tails you can open your eyes now," Chris said as he removed his hands from Tails' eyes.

Tails opened his eyes and lets out of loud gasp of happiness and shock. "WHOA! This cake is amazing!" Tails exclaimed in shock. "This IS the best birthday ever!"

Ella got out 8 candles and a lighter.

Ella placed the candles on the cake and lights it with the lighter.

Chris turned off the lights and everyone sang happy birthday to Tails. Tails blushed as they were singing.

When everyone finished, they started cheering.

"Make a wish, Tails," Chuck told the excited fox. Tails went into thinking mode for a second, made up his mind, closed his eyes, made a wish in his head and blew all his candles out with a hard blow.

Everyone clapped, cheered and even whistled. Tails started cheering as well and jumped up and down in celebration.

Tails was about to cut the cake when Chuck stopped him. "What's wrong Chuck?" He questioned.

Chuck held out a camera and Tails immediately grasped what Chuck wanted.

Tails chucked and stood behind the cake and grinned as big as he could.

Tails hand signalled everyone to join in. "You can be in it too guys." Tails declared.

Chuck placed the camera on a tripod. After setting the timer to 12 seconds, he and everyone stood next to Tails and smiled as well. In 12 seconds, the camera flashed as it took their photo.

Everyone stepped out of the frame and sat back at the table.

Tails cut the cake into even slices and handed them to everyone. After everyone got their slices, they began to eat it. Tails loved the cake, it tasted so delicious.

The party lasted for a little longer until it was time for bed. Chris, Tails, Chuck and Sonic were all in Tails' room.

Sonic tucked Tails in his bed. "Goodnight Tails," Sonic spoke.

Tails smiled. "Night Sonic. I had the best birthday ever." Tails whispered sleepily. "It has been a long, fun and tiring day."

Chris smiled at this and was happy that Tails had a great Birthday. "That's great Tails," Chris said happily.

Tails smiled and looked at Sonic, Chris and Chuck. "I-I know I said this hundred times, but thank you for rebuilding the X-Tornado." Tails thanked.

Chuck smiled. "You're welcome Tails. You deserve it, my friend. We wanted you to be happy." Chuck said.

Tails smiled before letting out a loud yawn. "Goodnight Chris, Sonic and Chuck." Tails whispered, shutting his eyes halfway.

Chuck ruffled Tails hair, making the fox giggled playfully. "Night Tails. Sleep well." Chuck spoke before walking out of the room.

Chris gave Tails a hug who returned it. "Goodnight Tails. I hope you have a good night." Chris told the fox.

The two broke apart about 10 seconds later and Chris walked in his room.

Sonic pats Tails head before hugging him in brotherly love. "Goodnight little bro. I'm so delighted you had a good birthday." Sonic said.

Tails smiled and returned the embrace. After a minute, they broke the hug and Sonic turned off the light and climbed in his bed, drifting off to sleep.

Tails slowly closed his eyes. "Thanks, guys.." He whispered softly as he drifted off to sleep, smiling.

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**_Well, that's the end of the rewrite of my longest fanfic._

_It was a great journey rewriting the fanfic and it beat the original Missing X-Tornado word count._

_I enjoyed this story overall but I'm going to miss writing it._

_I've got some exciting news. Sonic-X: One-Shot Adventures Returns in 4 more weeks!_

_I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. If I get SuperTailsFan0812 finished, that's the next fanfic or Sonic-X: The Mobian Flu Strikes Back__._

_See you next time._

_SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


End file.
